


Feel It Still

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith is a dancer, Lance is a surfer, M/M, Mild Angst, NSFW, Romance, Slow burn!, Smut, There will be Shallura, but mostly fluff and smut, explicit content, instagram au, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Keith is a professional dancer who's traveled the world, performing with artists like Beyonce, Lady Gaga, and Rihanna. He's had an incredible life but the pace is wearing on him. When he takes a break from the road to spend some time with his brother in LA, he's in for more than just a relaxing vacation.Lance co-owns a surf shop on the beach with his best friends - Hunk, who makes the meanest boards money can buy, and their genius business partner, Pidge. He also gives surfing lessons and manages the shop's Instagram. He's pretty happy in his life and certainly isn't expecting a dark-haired dancer that he follows on Instagram to wash up on his shore.





	1. Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first attempt at a chapter fic. I've had this one on my mind for a while and just wanted to write something fun :) Hope you enjoy!

"Where to?" the driver asked as Keith slid into the back seat of the dark blue Prius picking him up from the airport.

Keith looked at the man in the rear view mirror and then back down to his phone, confirming that his driver was indeed the same Brian (rated 4.7 stars) staring up from the profile pic provided. It wasn't as though Keith was worried about his safety or anything - he could take care of himself. He just didn't like...complications. Relying on others meant that he was at the mercy of their mistakes. It was easier if things just went according to plan and he didn't have to start his vacation on a bad note.

Keith rattled off the address his brother gave him and watched the tiny car on the app make its way down the blue highlighted map. Running a gloved hand through his black hair, he scooped it up into a top knot and leaned his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes and released a breath he'd been holding since he left his last tour stop. He loved his life as a professional dancer, but man, could he use some time to just _be_. Keith was on tour for 328 of the last 365 days and he was burnt out. Now, he was finally getting the chance to relax.

It would be good to see Shiro, too. His brother was traveling nearly as much as Keith. An ex-Air Force pilot, Shiro was now flying private jets for wealthy clients from all over the world, but was based out of LAX. Keith furrowed his brow, trying to remember the last time they actually spent quality time together instead of meeting for a random meal when their itineraries overlapped for a stopover in a foreign city. Damn, it had been too long.

So, yeah. That would be great. It didn't hurt that a good friend of his owned a popular studio in the city. He danced there a few times in the past couple years, doing videos with his friend for the studio's YouTube channel. Much to his surprise, Keith had something of a following on his Instagram as a result of the videos going viral, which some of the other dancers on tour convinced him was a good thing. After all, with this business, image and exposure was a big part of success.

Keith watched the palm trees and clouds pass by his window as they drove silently down the freeway. He would never admit it to Shiro, but he loved the attention he got online. It was so much easier to accept than interactions in person. Keith didn't know why but he had never really been good with people, especially making small talk or introducing himself. On his social media, he could interact with people from all over the world and never have to worry about being awkward or worse, painfully shy.

He texted his brother to let him know he made it safe.

(15:27): Just landed

_(15:29): Great! My next flight leaves in about an hour. I'll be home sometime late, so don't wait up. See you in the morning!_

Shiro managed to get a week off of his flight schedule but Keith was planning a longer break. He needed to take it easy on his body and he knew it wouldn't hurt his mind either to put a pin in the jet setting for a while. The lifestyle was fun, he couldn't lie to himself about that. It didn't hurt that dancing made him a well-off man, but it was also so fast-paced that it was hard to center himself and enjoy the moment. That's what he wanted to do more than anything. Enjoy the present. Let all the bullshit go, just for a little while.

A small smile played on his lips as he sighed and closed his eyes again. Let the vacation begin.

 

* * *

 

From where he was leaning against the wooden counter of Surf World, giving Lance an unobstructed view of his first love, the Pacific Ocean. He could swim before he could walk and he loved the crisp salty air, the warm sun...hell, pretty much everything about life on the coast.

He'd been told earlier that day that the water's crystal blue waves matched the blue of his eyes almost perfectly. It was a line he heard a lot from overly-friendly clients he instructed. Usually tourists, they were always stopping through the epic carnival that was Los Angeles, doing the usual touristy things like shopping in Beverly Hills (window shopping at least), visiting the Hollywood walk of fame, and of course, getting a crash course in surfing ( _I've always wanted to try it!_ ). It was the lonely divorcées Lance was on the lookout for - men and women alike. Most of the time they barely managed to stand up on the board, but charging $200 an hour, per person, certainly cut into Surf World's overhead. And hey, Lance loved to surf. The creepy clients didn't get to him anyway.

The shop itself was practically a relic, much of the original structure and décor from the 1960's still in use. There was talk every now and again about remodeling the place, but part of its charm was the retro vibe. And it's not like Lance was flush with cash. He and his best friend/roommate/ultimate surfboard making guru, Hunk, didn't live in the lap of luxury, but they rented a nice two bedroom place, got to set a lot of their own schedule, and had a pretty decent time through it all.

His gaze was completely glossed over and Lance was zoning out hard. He spent his whole life in LA and even though he loved it here, he was desperate to see more of the world.

"Hey!" Hunk called out, snapping Lance back to the present. Hunk came out of the back room that also served as his workshop, his huge frame filling the doorway. "You don't have any more lessons on the books and I just finished up with that custom job. Wanna go grab a bite?"

"Sure, man," he smiled back at his friend. "Just let me change."

Lance was still in his black wetsuit that clung to his body like a second skin. He always had a swimmer's body, but after high school his broad chest filled out a bit more and he was less awkward and gangly. He skirted the display cases and made his way to the employee bathroom, changing into cutoff jean shorts and a white v-neck.

"What're you in the mood for?" he asked Hunk as he walked up beside him. Hunk was wearing his usually yellow shirt and grey board shorts, his short sleeves revealing muscular arms covered in tattoos. An orange headband attempted to wrangle his thick, black hair, and failed.

"Tacos?"

"You know I could always do tacos, Hunkito." Lance enunciated the last word with his accent. He was born in Miami, but his parents emigrated from Cuba. They didn't make the move out to California until Lance was in middle school.

The pair finished closing up shop and headed down the street to their favorite taco joint. It was a food truck, nestled in a sea of other delicacies, the whole block taken up by the cornucopia of mobile delights.

"So how'd your date go the other night? With the girl from that band, Balenga or whatever?" Lance asked once they'd gotten their beers and found a picnic table to sprawl out their feast of tacos–not to mention the wide variety of salsas they snagged.

"Balmera," Hunk corrected, taking a chip from the basket that sat between them and scooping up a glob of guacamole. "It was good. It was fine."

"But..." Lance urged, knowing the tone of his friend's voice. He and Hunk met in the 7th grade and stayed close, even going off to the same university.

"But she's way out of my league!" he cried, letting his head thunk against the wood of the table, his arm stretched out towards Lance's side.

"Huh? I thought she's the one who came onto you?"

"Well, yeah. I guess," Hunk said, his pout dissipating as he sat up to dig in to his first taco.

"And, when you came home from that date, you made your special five cheese grilled cheese and tomato bisque, and you only make that when you're crushing hard."

"I know, I know. I mean the date did go really well. Shay is great. Beautiful, smart, down to earth. Kinda surprising given the fact that she's so...you know..."

"Famous?" Lance finished, his long arms crossing over his chest, his mocha skin a sharp contrast to his white shirt.

"No!" Hunk's cry of denial was muffled by a bite of fried fish and tortilla. "I mean, well, yeah."

"What's the big deal? So her band is like the hottest thing on the air right now. You seem to be into her and she feels the same way. Just go with it, man."

Hunk seemed to think on this while he smashed two more tacos. Lance was on his second, enjoying the companionable silence the two friends shared. Lance and Hunk had been through some shit. About five years ago, when they were freshman in college, they wound up in the middle of a bar fight (obviously trying to break it up). One thing lead to another, and the pair of them spent the weekend in the county jail. Both came from big families and definitely didn't come from money. They were each the first in their families to go off to college, and after they got kicked out for violating the student conduct code, things had been...rough.

It was only recently that they managed to get to this point in life. _Comfortable_. Along with their friend Pidge, who was a sophomore in high school taking college-level courses when they met, the trio had been able to buy the surf shop when their old boss decided to sell out and retire. Pidge came from money and figured the surf shop would be their passion project while they finished their PhD in robotic engineering. Hunk was an expert at making Redwood boards and the old owner had taken to him, which is probably why he gave them a sweet deal on the place.

Yeah, Hunk was about the nicest cinnamon bun you could find. He deserved to be happy.

"I'm telling you man," Lance said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. He reached out a hand to grip Hunk's shoulder. "Just go for it."

"Yeah, you're right." Hunk smiled his toothy grin, "Thanks, man."

"No problem," Lance replied with a grin of his own.

The two polished off the rest of their tacos and made their way to their apartment, taking the train across town. Their place wasn't anything fancy. In fact, the bedrooms they occupied were pretty much glorified closets. But the space was their own.

As Lance crawled into bed that night, he got on his phone and scrolled through the photos he took that day at work. He handled the social media for Surf World and he took pride in his ability to boost their following. It started with a few harmless selfies and now Lance posted one or two pictures a day to Surf World's account. He uploaded a Boomerang of Hunk shaping a board. Videos got a lot of engagement. Lance even spent some time reading up on the best ways to use social media for business and he had a knack for it.

He checked the alarm on his phone before stashing it on the night stand by his bed. He had an idea for a video he wanted to shoot tomorrow of him on his board. Pidge got their piloting license for a drone and they could shoot some seriously awesome aerial footage.

Lance fell asleep with a smile on his face. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day.

 

* * *

 

"Great job today, man." Keith looked up as Thace made his way over to the benches.

They just wrapped shooting a YouTube video of some choreography Thace came up with and Keith was exhausted. A couple of years passed since he had danced in Thace's studio, but the two were already picking up their friendship where they last left off.

"Thanks," Keith said as he threw his water bottle and towel into his duffle. Keith looked down, watching as beads of sweat dripped from his brow and rolled down the huge white logo of his red Adidas shirt. Although it was baggy, it still managed to stick to the skin of his chest and abs. "It was fun."

It felt good to dance after taking some time off, and he was used to the camera. It came with the job. Plus, Thace was an incredible choreographer and Keith got a huge thrill out of pulling off some of his more complicated moves.

“How's the vacation going so far?" Thace asked as he sat down next to Keith on the bench. His golden eyes were bright against his dark skin, his hair cropped with a smooth fade.

The two had been friends since doing a tour ages ago when Keith was still a teenager and he was one of the few people that Keith maintained a relationship with. He knew he could be a little intense sometimes, but Thace's presence was calming, allowing Keith to loosen up a bit.

"It's good." Keith replied. "Been spending some quality time with my brother. It's nice to be in the studio, though. Thanks for asking me to join."

"No problem," Thace said, his smile reaching his golden eyes. "There may be another gig later this week if you're around. And this one pays. Something about a music video on the beach. I'll hit you up when I know more."

"Oh, uh, thanks," Keith stuttered awkwardly. He'd been in a few music videos but he never was one much for drama. It wasn't like today's shoot, where it was just a matter of learning the choreography and adding your own style. Today was easy and fun. Being on set for hours and trying not to wreck the hard work of the make up artists and costume designers was painful. At least if they were taping a concert performance, there would be an audience and the adrenaline of being on stage. Music videos were a very particular type of hell.

"Hey, I wanted to ask," Keith said as he stood, duffle in hand. "Do you mind if I post some of this video on my Instagram?"

"Sure thing," the older man replied.

He'd been retired from touring for a few years now but grew his own brand for the studio at a substantial rate. Their videos got millions of views - something that still blew Keith's mind.

"How many followers are you up to now, anyway?" Thace asked, smirking at Keith's obvious embarrassment. "You famous yet, or what?"

"Shut up," Keith muttered, arms crossing loosely across his middle. A ghost of a smile spread across his face.

"Come on man, don't play. I've seen how many views our videos get when you're in them. How many followers?"

"I don't know, like 350,000."

"Holy shit." Thace's jaw dropped. "That's definitely more than I was expecting. Have you ever done a poll to see where they're all from?"

"A what?"

"A poll. Just post a photo and in the caption ask your followers to comment where they live. Here, I'll show you."

Thace pulled his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen a few times.

"See?" He held the screen up to Keith. It was an Instagram post, one of Thace's dance videos. The caption read: _Living the dream here in L.A. Let's see where my followers are living their dreams. Comment your location below._

"Woah," Keith murmured, surprise evident in his voice. "There are so many."

Keith watched Thace scroll through the comments past flags from dozens of countries. It was kinda corny, but then again, Thace turned his personal brand into a lifelong business. Keith got comments, sure, but he never used Instagram to talk to strangers other than thanking them for their support. He more or less just posted his work, like a digital portfolio, and kept up with his friends who were spread across the globe.

"Great way to meet people while you're traveling, too," Thace said with a wink.

Keith blushed, but couldn't deny that he was intrigued at the possibility of meeting someone while he was in LA. Being on tour made it hard to meet people. Sure there could be one night stands but that wasn't Keith's style.

"Haha alright," Keith said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck as he went to post the video. "I'll give it a try."

He uploaded the video and wrote out the caption, eager to see where his followers were from and more than a little excited to see who might be in LA. Maybe this vacation was good for Keith.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh my god!!" Lance screeched from the front of the shop.

Pidge sighed from where they were sitting behind the fancy computer desk. This is where they did the business side of the business.

"What is it this time, Sir-Screams-a-Lot," Pidge responded dryly.

"The hot dancer guy has a new video!"

"Wait, that guy who was a backup dancer for the Rihanna Anti tour?" Hunk chimed in, wiping his hands on a towel as he came in from the workshop.

"Yesssss!" Lance hissed, "It's starting!"

Hunk squeezed up next to him and Lance hit play. They watched, mesmerized, as the group of three dancers begin moving in perfect sync to the music. The hot guy (Lance was pretty sure his name started with a K) was in front. Damn, could he move.

"Jesus. How does he make it look so easy?" Pidge chimed in. They moved over to stand behind the two men, hovering between their shoulders.

"This guy is amazing. I've been following him for a while and he always posts the best dance videos," Lance said behind his hand in an exaggerated whisper.

They continued to watch as the dancer moved to the beat. He was more precise than the other two, his hips moving in time with the bass, his control over his body incredible. After the video was over, Pidge and Hunk got into an argument over who was better, Beyoncé or Rihanna, but Lance tuned it out. He was busy reading the caption. Dancer guy - @kkogane - posted a comment asking his followers to comment with their location. Lance didn't usually comment on location asks, but something about the way the dancer moved motivated him. Fuck it, he thought before he hit send.

 **@mcclainwaves:** LA  <3

Lance smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket. He doubted the comment would go anywhere, but it was fun to think about. It had been a while since Lance's last relationship, and although he liked to flirt, he had been hurt too many times to get involved with anyone.

He enjoyed casual hook ups every now and then, but after his last ex, Nyma, he couldn't seem to open himself up to being that vulnerable again.

"So what's on the schedule for today?" he asked.

Pidge got right down to business, grilling Hunk about the three custom boards he was supposed to finish by the end of the week. Lance was apparently teaching two lessons that day.

"And when you're done with that, we can take the drone out and shoot that video you were talking about."

"Yes! I'm so down." Lance couldn't wait to get it posted. He knew it would get a ton of likes.

"Hey guys, can I ask you a favor?" Hunk piped up from his seat at the counter. He was looking down and fidgeting awkwardly with his hands.

"Sure thing, buddy." Lance said at exactly the same time Pidge responded with "Of course."

"Shay invited me to this party on Saturday and it's supposed to be some swanky agency party and I'm really nervous, because duh, she's a famous rock star and I'm just a surfboard guy and I really want to go but I'm afraid of making an ass of myself and I know it's not really your scene but will you two go with me?" Hunk sucked in a deep breath, having just word vomited all over the place.

Pidge and Lance both chuckled.

"Yeah," Pidge added, "There's no way I'd miss the opportunity to have you owe me one. Especially if there's a good chance I'll get some solid blackmail footage of you."

"Dude! An agency party?! That's awesome! Of course we'll be there, you big gassy idiot!" Lance was already cycling through his wardrobe in his head, trying to think of what he could wear.

Hunk let out an audible sigh of relief, his broad shoulders sagging with the obvious easement. "Thanks, guys. I don't know what I would do without you."

Pidge and Hunk started talking about the celebrities they were hoping to see. Lance was still imaging his ensemble, leaning towards black skinny jeans and his black floral print button up. Blue shoes? Before he could finish his thought, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and swiped it open before going completely still.

"Holy shit, you guys!"

"What?" Pidge said unenthusiastically. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was just that Lance could sometimes be...over dramatic.

"A follow back! Hot dancer guy gave me a follow back! And he liked my comment!" Pidge and Hunk both burst out laughing.

"Dude, you get excited about the weirdest shit. You've already got like 5,000 followers in your personal account," Pidge said, pushing their glasses up the bridge if their nose.

"I know, but this is hot dancer guy."

"If you're so excited about it, why don't you bother to learn his real name?" Pidge countered.

"Ooh! You're right!" Lance tapped his phone a few times. "Keith! Hot dancer guy is named Keith," Lance responded with a smug grin on his face.

It wasn't the biggest deal in the world, but damn, Lance couldn't lie about the little self-esteem boost he felt. He was looking forward to the party in a couple of days. It would be good to go out, have a few drinks, smoke a little weed, and maybe meet some interesting people.

Lance tried not to get his expectations up, preferring to keep his head down and work hard. After getting kicked out of school, he was lost. It took years of hard work to even get to where he was today. When he told his parents he would be surfing for a living, they were less than thrilled, but over time he proved that he could make a living at it and they seemed proud. Sure, he sometimes thought about going back to school and finishing his degree in marine biology, but school was something he couldn't afford right now and if he was honest with himself, it didn't hold his interest.

He looked at his friends and his smirk turned to a soft grin. Damn, it felt good to just be. For now, he would be content at where he was in life.

 

* * *

 

Keith woke up the next morning in the guest bedroom of Shiro's apartment. For a basement unit, it was incredible. Hardwood floors, lots of light from windows peeking up above the ground, a decked out gym/office. Keith wasn't the least bit surprised. The apartment (and subsequently the house it was located in) was owned by Shiro's old college roommate, Matt, who was the head of the Los Angeles branch of one of the world's biggest robotics engineering companies. He literally made more money than he could spend in a thousand lifetimes. His house was spectacular, located in one of the swankies suburbs of the city. It even had an infinity pool and hot tub that Keith was given complete access to.

He got up and threw on some sweats before padding into the kitchen to find coffee and breakfast. Shiro was already up, of course, making his post-workout smoothie, his white tuft of hair slicked back with sweat. Dressed in jogging shorts and a tank top, Shiro's prosthetic was in view. He usually wore sleeves to cover where prosthetic met skin, but it wasn't anything Keith hadn't seen many times before.

"Morning!" he said, a little too cheerfully for how early it was. There was a gentle smile on his face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," Keith said. He put a cup underneath the Keurig, loaded a pod and pressed start. He began flipping through his emails when one drew his attention. It was from an agency that had contacted him a while back about doing some modeling work.

_Keith,_

_Heard you're in LA! The agency is having a party tomorrow night in the Hills. Would love for you to stop by to chat a bit more about some potential modeling gigs. I have something you should get excited about! The address is below._

_Cheers!_

_Pablo Ulaz_

_Marmora Talent Management_

Keith stared at the address for a moment, debating whether or not he was ready to jump into that world. The party wasn't until Saturday, so he had some time, but it was a big decision and probably the best opportunity to open the door to a modeling career. But is that what he really wanted?

"Hey," Shiro said, coming over to stand by Keith. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I just..." How could Keith explain it in a way Shiro would understand? He hated when he got trapped in his own thoughts. When his anxiety made it hard for him to articulate exactly how he felt.

"I got another email from that talent agency about modeling," he finally mumbled out. Keith shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his arm. "I guess I just don't know how to feel about it."

"What? That's great!" Shiro's eyes lit up as he reached over to pat Keith's arm. "You were telling me earlier that you didn't know if you wanted to jump right back into touring."

Shiro was so positive, so supportive that it made Keith wince a little. Sure, he loved dancing, but he also knew what it would mean to stay in this industry. He didn't know if he was ready for more of that lifestyle, for the instability and whirlwind of different cities and different people. It started to feel overwhelming.

"Modeling is a whole other thing though," Keith hesitated, trying to convey the anxiety this decision was giving him. "What if I don't want that life?"

"Well," Shiro began, leaning against the counter, "You've been on the road for the last, what, nine years? And you're only 25. That's a lot of your youth to be spent without some stability. Maybe if the modeling happens in LA, you'd have a reason to stick around for a while. You know, try to put down some sort of roots?"

Shit. How could Shiro pick up on that so quickly? Keith was adopted by Shiro's parents at the age of seven, and he always felt like a nomad. Even though the Shiroganes were supportive of his dancing, he hadn't necessarily bonded with them the way he had with Shiro. Somehow, his older brother always managed to have a perfect read on him.

"Yeah," Keith replied non-committally. Was he ready to settle down? To finally have a home base? If he was being honest with himself, Keith was a scared of trying to build those types of relationships. He was never been good at having and keeping friends or lovers. He'd always pictured himself as a lone wolf. Even though he had Shiro growing up, he left to go on tour and Shiro was away with the Air Force.

"The agency is having a party this weekend. Do you think you could go with me?"

Shiro smiled and put a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"Sure. My next flight isn't until Monday." He grabbed his smoothie and walked out if the kitchen towards his master suite. "Oh, and Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"It's really good to have you here." Keith thought about that for a long time as he made himself an omelette for breakfast. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to hang around for a while. Now all he needed to do was survive an agency party. He shuttered.

Surely it couldn't be that bad.


	2. Venice Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are finally gonna meet! And at a swanky Hollywood party no less. Plus, Keith goes to shoot a music video on the beach and the production company sources some props from a local surf shop...
> 
>  
> 
> [This chapter's playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzwh8DzALpGazps9QgQmlEW8qd6WLjUF)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH!! This fic has been so much fun to write! I really just wanted to do something that was an upbeat, slice of life romance. Especially after season four was dark AF. 
> 
> As always, shout out to [my amazing beta](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/) who keeps me going and offers endless support! 
> 
> And feel free to follow me on Tumblr if you're so inclined. [@nihililstshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always much appreciated <3

"Holy shit."

"Lance, we’ve been here for like an hour and that's the fifteenth time you've said holy shit,” Pidge hissed before violently elbowing him in the ribs. “Get it together, man!"

"I know, I know, but damn." Lance said, gesturing to their luxurious surroundings that he still couldn’t wrap his head around. He spent time in some nice places, but this mansion was next level. "You wouldn't get it, you rich little gremlin."

"Hey, I may be rich but you know damned well I don't live like this." Pidge motioned a thumb to the indoor waterfall behind them, which flowed into a giant aquarium with fish of all shapes and sizes darting through sprawling coral. "I mean we're inside for fuck's sake!"

Lance laughed over the sound of the bubbling water, "This place is wild.” Bending at the waist, he tapped on the glass of the tank, his eyes tracking the movements of a bright red fish. “But it seems like Hunk is doing alright."

They both looked over to where Hunk stood in the kitchen - his party comfort zone. He got a fresh haircut yesterday and you couldn’t beat Hunk’s million-watt smile. Right now, that smile was directed at the woman talking next to him. Shay was even more gorgeous in person than the Instagram photos Lance looked at on his way over here. Her hair was cropped short and her dark skin glowed beneath the kitchen's crystal chandelier as she rested a hand on Hunk’s arm. She had been incredibly polite earlier in the evening when Hunk introduced them. Lance was surprised at her shy demeanor, given her current reign at the top of every music chart.

“Come on,” he said, downing the last sip of his drink. “Let’s check out the rest of this place.”

Pidge took their plate of snacks, piled high with an assortment of West Coast delicacies, and Lance poured them a couple more drinks before they headed outside. The spacious patio was contained by a glass railing that gave them an unobstructed view of the city skyline as it lit up the hills. In the center was a long pool with several half-naked party goers moving languidly through the water. There were a few other pods of people enjoying the summer night air, some at yet another bar that glowed with changing LED lights and others lounging on plush white furniture that lined the glistening water. Strings of twinkle lights hung across the space, bathing the scene in soft golden light while pulsing music echoed through a truly impressive speaker system.

Lance and Pidge were arguing about who would win in a fight between the Hulk and Saitama from One Punch Man when Hunk eventually found them a little while later. He chuckled and rolled his eyes at their lively debate. Man, he loved these nerds.

“Hey!” Hunk shouted, finally reaching where the others stood leaning against the glass railing. “How’s it going?” He couldn’t hide the massive grin splitting his face.

“This place is sick!” Lance replied, giving Hunk a fist bump. “Thanks for inviting us, man.”

“Yeah, this place is pretty spectacular,” Pidge agreed reaching over so that they and Hunk could perform their complicated handshake. The pair came up with it the first week they’d met in college and it stayed with them ever since.

“I kinda can’t believe this is happening,” Hunk said, a hand scratching his head in disbelief. “I mean this is real, right? Like I’m really here. With a gorgeous rockstar? Who, for some inexplicable reason, is actually dating me? I mean that’s just crazy talk, am I right?”

“You ain’t dreaming, Hunkito.” Lance said, slapping Hunk’s shoulder. “This is real life.”

“And for the record, there are so many reasons why a total babe like Shay would want to be with a guy like you,” Pidge added, a soft smile playing on their face.

“Thanks guys,” Hunk said shyly, a light blush dusting his smooth skin. “I’ve just been so nervous, ya know? Shay’s really special and I want to do this right.”

“You are such a cinnamon bun,” Pidge laughed, reaching over to pinch his cheek. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well Shay had to take off since she’s got a photo shoot tomorrow for Balmera’s spread in a magazine.” His face was lit up like a damn Christmas tree when he talked about her. If Lance wasn’t so happy for him, he might have found it annoying. “So cool, right? Anyway, I was thinking we could head back to the apartment and maybe play some videogames and order a pizza?”

“Hunk, that is the most brilliant plan I’ve ever heard,” Lance said, leaning back against the railing. While they had a newer system, whenever Pidge stayed over they ended up playing an old game called Killbot Phantasm One on their ancient 90's gaming console. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

The trio made their way around the pool to the other side of the deck, with Hunk in the lead. People around them were drinking and dancing, and they had to bob and weave their way through the other party goers. As they rounded a large sofa towards the entrance to the house, Hunk accidentally bumped into another guest and they all watched in horror as a drink spilled all over the stranger’s pants.

Unfortunately for Hunk, this wasn't just a random guest. Lance immediately recognized the pop star, Rolo, who had been famous since the ripe young age of 15 and barreled into adulthood by getting the cops called on him by his neighbors, starting fist fights with paparazzi, and a long string of suspect fashion choices that gave him the general air of not giving a fuck. No doubt, his designer pants cost more than what Lance and Hunk took home in a couple of months. Lance and Pidge exchanged a look of concern.

"Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit!” Hunk stammered, “I am sooooooooo sorry bro." He looked for something to clean up the mess and quickly grabbed a towel from the nearby bar to mop up the mess.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rolo barked, his white hair cut in a ridiculous high top, his tank revealing a mish mash of tattoos. He snatched the towel away from Hunk and scrubbed at his pants furiously. "Who the fuck let you in anyway?" Rolo went on, his eyes sweeping over Hunk as his lip curled in disgust. "Shouldn't you be off with the rest of the help?"

Hunk stood speechless, his worst insecurity of being too much of an Average Joe for Shay being realized in painful clarity. Lance could see the wheels turning behind Hunk’s brown eyes and knew he was weighing the scene he could cause against his desire to beat the pulp out of this tool. His jaw was screwed shut, muscles ticking as he resigned himself to staying quiet and avoiding a confrontation that could come back to reflect poorly Shay.

Lance held no such qualms.

"What did you say, shit bag?" He stepped between Hunk and Rolo defensively.

He never liked Rolo’s music, but anyone who messed with Hunk immediately went on Lance’s shit list.

Rolo huffed, "Your large friend here just ruined my pants you ass hat! He's like a bull in a fucking China shop and obviously doesn't belong here. Why don’t you take him back to the kennel where he belongs?"

Lance could feel his face heat and his hands curl instinctively into fists at his sides. Oh, it was on. Fuck this guy. Before Lance could pull his arm back to knock Rolo on his ass, a pale hand pushed Rolo's chest, causing the superstar to step back.

"Calm down, Rolo. It was obviously an accident," came a smooth voice. "You don't need to be such a dick about it and talk down to people like that."

Lance was so startled that when he looked to the owner of the voice, he didn't immediately recognize a face he already knew. The man had shaggy dark hair, long enough that it curled at the back of his neck like a some sort of mullet. He was wearing tight black jeans that were ripped up the front, revealing his shapely legs. A tight black Adidas shirt with a metallic red logo spanned his chest with a worn leather jacket stretched across his shoulders. Lance’s mouth ran dry, his eyes currently glued to the cutoff gloves on the stranger’s hands. He gulped, trying to push out the flash of those gloves running across his bare skin that popped into his brain.

“I can talk to whoever I want, however I want, Kogane,” Rolo spat back, running a hand through his platinum hair, his large silver rolex gleaning off of the twinkling lights above them.

“Cut the shit,” the dark haired man said curtly, clearly not backing down. He wasn’t as tall as Lance, but his arms were muscular and he had an air of danger around him, like he wouldn’t exactly getting in a fight. Like he was some sort of badass. Lance smirked at the cheesiness of his own thought.

"Pfft. Whatever, man." Rolo huffed as he walked away, seemingly bored by the very idea of a physical confrontation. At least three or four other people from the plush couch behind them got up and left along with him.

"Sorry about that," the badass said, turning to look at the three of them, who were standing in shock. His violet eyes shifted around until they landed on Lance.

"N-no problem." Lance stammered back. He studied the man’s face, taking in the thick brows that winged his sharp features, his skin pale and flawless.

Sudden recognition clicked in Lance's brain. Oh my god, he thought. There's no fucking way this could be...

"Hot dancer guy!" Pidge exclaimed from somewhere behind him.

Keith quirked a brow at the short redhead standing next to the two taller men, "Huh?" he grunted, adrenaline from his encounter with Rolo still thundering through his veins.

"That's what Lance and Hunk here call you." Pidge pointed to their dazed companions. "Thanks, by the way, for stepping in and rescuing Hunk. My name's Pidge."

Pidge held out a hand and Keith took it, feeling a little bulldozed by so much energy in such a small package.

"No problem," Keith said, "and uh, thanks, I guess?"

By this point both Lance and Hunk were both blushing.

"Thanks, man,” Hunk said, sticking out a hand to shake Keith’s. “Come on, Pidge, let's get the car."

Hunk, ever the wingman, grabbed Pidge's collar and dragged them away. “Lance, meet us out front,” he called out behind him.

Before he knew it, Lance was alone at a swanky party with the incredibly attractive man who just followed him back on Instagram. His normal flirtatious self was momentarily stunned into a stupor.

"So hot dancer guy, eh?" Keith said, a small smile playing on his lips. Damn, he was beautiful. His face was delicate, but sharp.

"Well, yeah, sorry about that. My friend Hunk and I have been watching your videos since you did the first Beyoncé tour and it's what we call you around the house. But then the other day I commented on your post that I was in LA and then you liked it and followed me back and how weird is that? I had no idea I'd actually run into you, and here of all places..."

Lance rambled on, chewing his bottom lip as his voice trailed off. He was trying not to completely fangirl out on his Insta-crush, who happened to be standing right the fuck next to him.

Keith chuckled, "You're cute. I think I remember your profile now. Lance, right?"

"Yeah," Lance replied, shaking himself out of his daze. This boy’s soft smile was going to be the death of him.

"I'm Keith. But I guess you already knew that."

Lance grinned and took Keith's outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, man. And thanks again for sticking up for my friend. He came here with his famous rock star girlfriend and was a little nervous about seeming..." Lance trailed off.

"Like a normal dude?" Keith offered.

"I was gonna say like he belongs downstairs on an episode of Downton Abbey, but yours was way better."

Keith laughed at Lance’s joke, which sent heat pooling to Lance’s gut.

"So you live here in LA?,” Keith asked, his expression open and curious. “That's cool."

"Yeah. Pidge, Hunk and I own a surf shop down on Venice Beach."

"No shit? That's awesome. Explains all of those surfing photos I saw in your profile."

Lance went on talking about surfing, but Keith was having a hard time concentrating on the words as Lance's honeyed tone washed over him. He was too focused on the man and his beautiful skin and eyes so blue Keith felt like he could drown in them. If he remembered correctly from those photos, the surfer had an amazing body to match.

"So what brings you to the City of Angels?" Lance said, running a hand through his short, chestnut hair. He had gone with his black floral print button up, dark skinny jeans, and blue sneakers. He finished the look with his rose gold nose ring.

"I'm taking a break from touring right now and hanging out with my brother.” Damn, that nose ring was attractive. Keith was having a hard time pulling his gaze away from it, so close to Lance’s mouth. “He's a pilot based out of LAX. He should be around here somewhere," Keith said, scanning the crowd for Shiro.

"Nice," Lance replied, taking the opportunity to study Keith’s profile.

Keith looked up. Lance was a few inches taller than he was. There was already chemistry between them, a spark crackling in the summer heat. Keith could practically feel the tension and had to forcibly remind himself not to invade this stranger's space.

The moment was broken by a loud voice that stretched across the patio.

"Yo Lance! Let's roll!" Pidge said, waving her arms from the doorway. They grinned as several heads turned to stare at their brash behavior.

"I, uh, gotta go," Lance managed to mutter. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Keith answered with a genuine grin, "hot surfer guy."

Lance almost tripped as he made his way over to Pidge. It was a wonder he managed not to make a complete ass of himself as they left the party. Did he just flirt - in real life - with Keith Kogane a.k.a Hot Dancer Guy a.k.a Super Sexy and Actually Nice Guy Keith? And it went well?

What the hell was going on?!

 

* * *

 

Keith watched Lance as he walked away. He hadn't felt a rush like that in a while. They didn't exchange numbers, but Keith knew he could find Lance on Instagram.

Where was Shiro anyway? Keith was ready to go. He had the video shoot the next day and needed to meet up with Thace early to go over the choreography.

"Hey! How did the meeting with that Ulaz guy go?" Shiro came up behind him. He looked relaxed in his black v-neck tee and grey jeans.

"Good. I have my first shoot in a couple weeks."

"That's great!" Shiro's smile was infectious. His eyes crinkled at the corners and the scar across the bridge of his nose even looked less harsh.

"Yeah. It looks like I'll be hanging around a while."

"I'm proud of you, Keith," Shiro said as he patted him on the back. "You're really taking steps to figure out what you want. A lot of people never stop to assess where they are before they try to figure out where they want to be."

"Jesus, man," Keith smirked, giving Shiro a playful swat to the arm. "You're like a living, breathing motivational poster."

Shiro laughed. "Well, listen, now that your plans are a little more solid for the time being, I have a huge favor to ask."

Keith's brows rose in surprise. "Uh, sure. What's up?" Shiro was so independent, Keith couldn't imagine what he could possible need his help with.

"My flight that leaves on Monday is for one of my biggest clients. But it's a guy I cannot fucking stand, and I could use some backup.” Shiro’s eyes were pleading, something that Keith wasn’t sure he had actually seen before. “It's a week long trip to Seoul. Do you think you're up for it?"

Keith's face lit up. His grandmother on his biological mother’s side was still alive in Seoul and he visited her as often as he could.

"Hell yes," Keith replied. He grabbed Shiro for a hug before he realized what he was doing and awkwardly let go. Shiro just chuckled and put his arm around Keith's shoulders.

"You ready to hit the road?"

"Yeah."

"I'm kinda hungry, though. How about some celebratory In-N-Out?"

"Oh, shit! Shiro's gonna break his diet!" Keith teased, ruffling the white floof of hair at his crown.

"Friday night is for cheat meals, Keith." Shiro said sarcastically, rolling his dark eyes and swatting Keith’s hand away, but there was a dusting of pink across his high cheekbones.

The brothers laughed as they made their way to Shiro's ride. Keith couldn't remember the last time he had felt this light-hearted. First flirting with Lance and now Korea with his brother? Things were finally starting to click into place for him.

By the time Keith arrived on set Sunday to meet Thace for the music video shoot, things were already a total dumpster fire. Apparently the director quit last minute, the singer who commissioned the video was in tears, and the production team was on a break to find a coffee (or maybe something stronger). Luckily, a back-up director was on the way and the show would go on.

Keith went to change into the appointed outfit and then joined Thace, along with the other dancers, to practice the choreography. The singer, a rising R&B star named Plaxum, came over to join them. She was surprisingly nice and soon they were all relaxed and laughing, in spite of the delays.

The new director arrived and Plaxum, who was dressed like a mermaid for the shoot, waddled over to talk to her. While they strategized, Keith went to get some water and stretch. The part of the beach they were on was a closed set, but he could still see the boardwalk and shops from behind the barricades.

When he looked up Venice Beach the night before, he recognized the name and wondered how far the shoot would be from Lance's surf shop. Turns out it was only a few minutes away. Not that he stalked Lance on Instagram. That would be weird...

Someone from the crew came over to get the dancers. He couldn't hear clearly but Keith thought her name might be Swirn?

"OK, quick change of plans. The new director has asked for more props for the water scene so they are sourcing those right now. In the meantime, we'll start shooting the beach dance scene. Places in five!"

New props? Keith wondered what that would entail. Hopefully, it wouldn't add any more time to the shoot. At this rate, the surf shop would be closed by the time he got done. He knew he should have turned down this gig, but damn, the money was good and the choreography was awesome. Whatever, he thought to himself. Let's just get this over with.

 

* * *

 

Lance was exhausted after powering through four lessons that morning. Four! His arms and legs were practically jelly at this point. Two of the lessons had been with kids, too, which Lance normally loved but also took way more of his energy.

"Huuuuunk," he whined.

Hunk's sigh was audible even from the front counter.

"What?" he shouted, not leaving the back work room.

"I'm tired. Will you cook cubanos tonight?" Lance wandered to the back and gave Hunk his best pout.

Pidge was off taking classes, but was in earlier to record the sales for the week and other business-y mumbo jumbo.

"I suppose," Hunk responded, rolling his eyes. "But you have to clean up the kitchen. And I mean it this time. No half-assed cleaning that I have to redo tomorrow morning."

"Deal!" Lance stuck out his pinky for their signature best friends pinky promise (a technique developed in the 10th grade). Before Hunk could seal the deal, they were interrupted by the bell on the shop's front door.

A young woman with short brown hair pulled back into a tight pony tail came in.

"Excuse me," she said, a bit frazzled. "Can I talk to your manager?"

"Well, hello to you too," Lance said cheerfully. He was still in his wet suit, so he didn't necessarily look professional. "I'm Lance and I'm one of the owners here."

"Oh, I am so sorry!" she winced, a clipboard stacked with papers in one hand and a coffee in the other. She wore an official looking lanyard around her neck. "I'm with Baku Studios and we're shooting a music video just up the beach and we're hoping to borrow some props for our set. Ideally a few authentic surf boards?"

By this time Hunk made his way out of the workshop to join them up front. He and Lance exchanged a look.

"That could probably be arranged," Lance said. "Is there a way to credit our shop?"

"Sure! Yes!" the woman said enthusiastically, her relief visible. "Oh my god, you are seriously a lifesaver. This has been the production from hell!"

"How many boards do you need?" This time it was Hunk who spoke.

"Three should do it," she replied, a bright smile replacing her earlier panic.

"OK, just give us a minute to close down and we'll take them over," Hunk said, going to the back to close up his work space.

"So what's the shoot for, again?" Lance asked. He decided it wasn't worth it to change out of this wet suit just to lug boards down the beach in his street clothes.

"A music video for the singer Plaxum."

"Oh, cool," he said. He'd heard of her and knew some of her singles He wondered which song the video was for.

"Would it be possible to stay through the shoot and post some photos to our Instagram?" he asked, also wanting to make sure they actually got their boards back.

"Sure!" the woman said, "That's totally fine, as long as you don’t record any video."

Once they'd locked up and selected three boards that "matched the video's aesthetic" they made their way down to the set, with Hunk carrying two boards and Lance with one.

It looked like there were multiple cameras and sets but the music was blaring from one in particular. They were filming some sort of dance routine. For a second Lance thought he was mistaken because surely his luck wasn't that good. But when he took a closer look at the dancers his jaw dropped and he almost squealed in front of Hunk and the nice studio lady.

Keith was one of the dancers. Keith from Instagram. And the party.

Keith who liked more than a few of his photos from months ago just the night before, hinting that he was looking _deep_ into Lance's profile.

He stared, captivated as Keith moved to the beat. It was a sexy song and the way Keith was moving his hips did something to Lance that he tried not to think about. He was still in his wetsuit after all and he definitely did not want to embarrass himself by getting a visible boner in front of all these strangers.

"Lance," Hunk called. He and the studio lady were off to the side. She was conversing with someone about where to put the boards.

A loud bell sounded and a woman, who was presumably the director shouted, "Cut! Alright everyone, that's a wrap on this scene. Take ten and we'll move on to the water scene."

The director spotted the boards and motioned for the star of the video, Plaxum he presumed, to meet her where Lance and Hunk were standing.

 

* * *

 

Keith grabbed a bottle of water and sat down with Thace. Their part was done and as Keith checked his phone for the hundredth time, he realized he needed to head out soon to pack for the trip to Seoul. He was pretty excited. He hadn't been to see his grandma in at least a year. Unfortunately, heading to the surf shop to flirt with Lance was going to have to wait.

He was just about to say goodbye to the other dancers when he caught a glimpse of a large shape moving in his periphery. He turned to see a surfboard headed towards the set for the water scene. Keith couldn't mistake the tall stature, killer smile, and brown hair of the man carrying the board.

Before he could stop himself, he was moving towards Lance. Heaven help him, the man was wearing a black wetsuit that left very little to the imagination. He ignored the sand getting in his expensive sneakers and searched his wrist for a hair tie to scoop his sweaty locks out of his face. He couldn't say exactly what attracted him so fiercely to the surfer, but he hadn't been able to get him out of his mind since the party.

As he was walking up, Lance threw his head back and laughed and Keith noticed that Plaxum was talking to him, playfully touching his chest. Keith, who was poorly versed in expressing his feelings, experienced two emotions simultaneously.

First, he felt a pang of longing, wishing that he could be the one to make Lance laugh like that. Second was the burning fear that Lance might just be into women. Sure, he'd called him hot but so did Hunk and he was with a woman. Shit fuck.

He scrambled together a calm appearance just as he reached them.

"Oh my god, you really are too cute!" Plaxum said as she walked her fingers up Lance's chest. "Well, thanks again for helping us out," she murmured before she kissed his cheek.

Lance laughed again, but awkwardly this time, as if he was slightly uncomfortable with Plaxum's flirtation. Or was that just wishful thinking on Keith's part?

"Hey," Keith called as he reached them.

"Keith?" Lance said, blinking a few times before regaining his composure. “Keith!”

Plaxum winked at Lance before she sauntered away, which was a bit difficult in her mermaid get up.

"Uh, hi," Keith said shyly, aware that he just intruded on a private moment. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

"Don't be sorry, man! Its really good to see you!" Lance said enthusiastically. "Sorry about that," Lance nodded at Plaxum as he clasped Keith's hand. "She was all over me and I reached out for that lifeline."

Keith grinned, relaxed now that they were alone. "So I take it these are the props they just went to get?" he said as he gestured to the surfboards Hunk was helping to position down by the water.

"Yeah, it was pretty crazy! This chick with the studio just came in and asked if they could use ‘em. They're gonna give the shop credit, so it's pretty rad."

Keith looked down at Lance's wetsuit. "Did you go out in the water today?"

Lance smiled a huge toothy grin. It was obvious that he loved the ocean. His eyes lit up and his whole demeanor was buoyant whenever he talked about it.

"Yeah, four lessons. Nearly killed me."

"Lessons? Do you teach kids or something?"

"Oh, not necessarily, but sometimes. They're private or couples surfing lessons. Just an hour but it really makes the whole owning a surf shop thing doable."

"Ah, gotcha. Surf World, right?"

“Haha, yeah. It had the name when we bought it and we decided to keep it. The whole place is decked out in really cheesy 60's beach stuff like fake nets and plastic crabs. I like to think we're preserving a nostalgic beach bubble."

His smile was infectious and Keith found himself hanging on every word with a dumb ass grin.

"I'll have to check it out sometime. I'm glad I wasn't interrupting anything earlier," Keith said, thankful his voice didn't crack due to his nerves.

Lance's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, yeah. Clients sometimes hit on me at work, so it's usually pretty easy to deflect. She was laying it on thick, though," he chuckled.

"I just mean, I'm glad that I wasn't reading this wrong the other night," Keith managed to mumble out, gesturing between the two of them. He was normally much smoother, used to flirtatious banter as a necessary evil of working in show business. But with Lance, he was flustered. He felt heat creep into his cheeks.

"Don't worry," Lance said, his face splitting into a lazy, crooked grin. "You didn't."

Keith wanted to respond but he was pretty sure he was broken. Before he could say anything, his phone started vibrating. He fumbled it out of his back pocket. It was Shiro. Damn. He was late and needed to get going so he could pack for the trip. They needed to be at the tarmac at 2:00 am or something crazy like that.

"Listen, I have to go. I'm leaving to go to Korea for a week with my brother, Shiro."

"What the shit–"

"Maybe we can hang out when I get back?"

Lance's smug grin was wiped off his face, replaced by a faint blush.

"I..uh. Yeah! That'd be great!"

Keith's phone began ringing again. Dammit, Shiro. Keith cursed his brother but knew he needed to be there for him.

"I gotta go," Keith repeated as he began jogging back toward where he parked Shiro's car. It was cool that he was letting Keith drive until he got his bike out of storage.

"See you later!" he called over his shoulder.

"Later!" Lance called back as he watched Keith race toward the boardwalk steps.

"What was that about?" Hunk said. He finished with the boards and watched with Lance as the crew filmed a lipsyncing Plaxum.

"I'm not exactly sure but I think...I think I may have a date soon?"

"Woah," Hunk said, patting Lance's shoulder. “With hot dancer guy?”

Lance could only nod.

“Solid work, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

12:39 a.m.

Lance's phone buzzed on his nightstand. He hadn't exactly been able to sleep, but he was drifting closer to unconsciousness when he got the notification.

@kkogane: Hey it was good running into you earlier.

@kkogane: I left before I got a chance to give you my number.

Lance stared dumbstruck at his inbox as another message came in with Keith's number. He stared at the screen. He wanted to message back but he stopped himself. This needed further inspection with the help of his wing people.

It was late enough that he could get away with responding tomorrow. Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to take it slow with this one. He had a feeling if he wasn't careful, he could end up in over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Keith is in Seoul and we finally meet Shiro's worst client. When they return, Keith and Lance go on their first date.
> 
> Bonus: Keith finally got his bike out of storage ;)


	3. Seoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith heads to Seoul with Shiro, the boys start a chat, and when Keith gets home, they go on their first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. This was a long one! I really wanted to incorporate some sort of chat or messaging component but also give them that "getting to know you" space. 
> 
> Inspiration for [Keith's bike](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/41/35/b0/4135b0403592d7e0a2d3fca3ef259b71.jpg).
> 
>  
> 
> [This chapter's playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzwh8DzALpHyniO3IWC8F12b93zzsXgJ)

Messaging key:

Lance

_Keith_

**Pidge**

 

* * *

 

 

"I cannot believe you woke me up this early," Hunk grumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Dude, it's the ass crack of dawn. What gives?"

 Light was barely filtering in through the window above their kitchen sink as Hunk yawned and stretched, his large frame resting against the counter.

"Keith gave me his number last night." Lance was draped across the island that separated them, the upper half of his body resting flat against the wooden surface while his feet tapped rapidly on the linoleum floor. 

"Woah. Like after the whole beach thing?" 

Hunk had gotten the full play-by-play of what had happened on set. The big man took a sip of his coffee only to abruptly spit out the hot liquid. He grumbled something about burning his tongue, brown spots staining his yellow shirt, but Lance wasn’t paying attention.

"Yeah, man, he messaged me at like midnight last night. I don't know what to do. I want to text him, but I just don't want to come on too strong. I am not ready for a relationship."

Hunk and Lance had been friends long enough that he knew Lance fell in love easy and he fell hard. He had mostly been in serious relationships, the last of which had ended in disaster when his ex-girlfriend Nyma left Lance when he had come out as bi, and that was about a year ago. Since then, he had hooked up a couple times, but never had allowed himself to get serious.

"I can see where you're coming from. But aren't you thinking ahead a little too much? I mean, you’ve known this guy for like what, two minutes? Don’t you think it’s a little too soon to be worried about getting into a relationship with him? Maybe you should like, go on a date with him first?"

"I don't know," Lance replied quietly, as if his thoughts were a million miles away. He pushed himself up to get a glass from the cabinet behind him and filled it with cold water from the sink.

"There's something about him,” he finally continued. “It's different than I've felt before. More chemistry, I guess? To be honest, it scares me a little."

"Look, you said he's going on a trip or something, so why don't you message him now and then just play it cool,” Hunk tested the temperature of his coffee before braving another sip. “Find out what you can about him and see where it takes you. You gotta follow your yum, man." 

"So, you're saying I should text him back?" Lance replied with a coy smile.

"I truly and wholeheartedly believe that you should definitely text him back,” Hunk smiled at him. “And not because I need you to get Rihanna tickets from him."

"You would have me pimp myself out for concert tickets?" 

"Sell your body, Lance!" Hunk grabbed Lance's shirt dramatically and shouted, "I NEED TO SEE HER LIVE!"

Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes as he brushed Hunk's hands away. "Alright, buddy. I'll message him back. But only for Rihanna tickets and definitely not because he's super duper gorgeous."

Hunk scooped him into a giant bear hug while he fake-sobbed, "Thank you so muh-uuhh-uuuuuuch!"

"Don't mention it," Lance said as he tried to fight the tug of his lips that curled into a smile. Hunk dropped him to the ground, his socks slipping on the tile floor as he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his grey sweats.

(07:35) Hey

(07:35) It's Lance :)

_(07:49) Hey_

(07:50) You're up early

_(07:51) You too_

_(07:52) At the tarmac with my brother, waiting for his rich client to get here._

_(07:52) We’ve been here since 3am_

(07:54) What?! Why were you there so early??

_(07:55) Prepping the plane, I guess_

_(07:56) Apparently this guy is a huge pain in the ass and makes the crew go over the pre-flight checklist like 100 times, which is why my brother is dragging me along_

(07:57) Oh, bummer! A free trip with your brother to Korea on a private jet. The horror.

(07:57) ;)

_(08:00) You literally go to the beach every day for your job_

(08:01) Lol fair

(08:05) So you're essentially just going to Korea to make sure your bro doesn't lose his shit?

_(08:08) That and my grandmother lives there._

(08:09) Family vacay!

(08:09) Your bro must be pretty excited

_(08:11) Oh uh..we're adoptive brothers. This is my birth grandma._

(08:13) Ahhh gotcha. That's cool. Do you visit her often? 

_(08:14) Pretty much whenever I get the chance. I stopped by last winter when I was touring there._

(08:18) Nice!

_(08:20) Have you ever been?_

_(08:20) To Korea I mean_

(08:23) Hahaha no I'm way too broke for international travel but someday I wanna go

(08:25) Cuba is first on my list tho

(08:25) My folks were born there

(08:26) and apparently we still have a bunch of family there

(08:26) but I've never been

_(08:29) Cuba, huh? I toured there once. It's pretty neat._

(08:30) Did you just say neat??

 _(08:31) …._  

(08:32) That’s adorable

_(08:32) Uh, the guy just got here so I have to go. Do you have What’sApp? I won’t be able to text once I land._

(08:33) Yeah I’m on there should be this number

_(08:34) Cool, I’ll message you later_

(08:35) Later :) 

 

* * *

  

The next day...

_(11:03) Landed in Seoul_

_(11:03) [picture sent]_

(11:05) Nice! How was the flight?

_(11:07) Well my brother was not kidding about Slav._

_(11:07) For being some sort of genius, he has some serious issues._

_(11:08) He kept calculating the odds of crashing based on things like the shape of the clouds_

_(11:08) or the direction that the flight attendant rolled the beverage cart down the aisle._

_(11:10) I may or may not have had multiple drinks on the plane..._

 (11:11) Solid work lol

(11:12) What time is it there anyway?

_(11:15) It's 3pm my time but I'm a day ahead of you._

(11:15) Ooh! Future Keith!

_(11:18) Hahaha that's probably the coolest nickname I've ever had._

_(11:19) Besides hot dancer guy, of course_

(11:21) Of course ;)

_(11:25) So what are you up to today?_

(11:30) At work rn with Hunk. Got 2 lessons today, I think?

_(11:34) That's cool._

_(11:35) So, how long have you been surfing?_

(11:40) Haha how long have you been dancing?

(11:41) I pretty much started surfing as soon as I was big enough to get on a board.

_(11:44) Touché. Been dancing probably since I was 3 or 4._

_(11:44) Actually had my first gig here in Korea._

(11:50) Dancing in Korea? Were you...

(11:51) Were you in kpop???

_(11:52) ..._

_(11:52) I'm..not at liberty to discuss that at this time._

(12:00) OMG

(12:02) Gotta go give a lesson but we are NOT done with this conversation

_(12:03) Oh boy_

(14:27) I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS

(14:28) 1 did you also sing?

(14:29) 2 did you have pink hair?

(14:29) 3 what was it like dancing in unison with forty other dudes?

_(14:30) Please._

_(14:31) Stop._

_(14:31) The memories haunt my dreams._

(14:32) Ok, ok no kpop questions for now

(14:33) But you have to answer something else

_(14:34) …_

(14:37) How old are you?

_(14:39) 25_

_(14:39) You?_

(14:45) 23 til next month

 _(14:47) Do you have any siblings?_  

(14:50) Yeah, 3 sisters and a brother 

 _(14:52) Woah. Big family._  

(14:53) Yeah, they’re alright though.

(14:54) Is it just you and your brother?

_(14:59) Yeah_

(15:03) Cool. You two must be close.

_(15:07) Yeah in some ways. But we haven’t lived in the same city in a really long time._

_(15:08) I usually only get to see him a couple times a year._

(15:08) Wow, I can’t imagine.

(15:10) One brother lives in the Bay

(15:13) But we still have family dinners every week

_(15:17) I’ve probably spent a month with my brother in the last three years._

_(15:17) Which sounds horrible when I type it out._

_(15:18) But it was mostly because of our schedules._

(15:20) That makes sense since the Rihanna tour was last year.

(15:21) I mean…

_(15:22) Are you like a fanboy or something?_

(15:23) …

_(15:24) Because that is adorable_

(15:24) Hahaha well, you did post a photo backstage and Rihanna was IN THE BACKGROUND OF THE PHOTO

(15:24) YOU KNOW RIHANNA

_(15:25) Lol_

_(15:26) Yeah, Robyn’s pretty great._

(15:28) *faints*

(15:29) He calls her Robyn.

(15:29) Lance.exe has stopped working

_(15:32) You’re such a nerd_

(15:34) Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

 _(15:35) It’s an adorable thing_  

(15:37) Woah, woah, woah, don’t lay it on so thick Kogane

(15:38) ;) 

_(15:40) Sorry, I’m not used to flirting._

_(15:41) Oh, wait. You were joking._

_(15:42) Ignore my previous message_

(15:45) Not used to flirting, eh?

(15:46) You don’t have to answer this if you don’t want to

(15:47) but when was the last time you were with someone?

_(15:49) Like hooking up?_

_(15:49) Or like a relationship?_

(15:55) Yes.

(16:06) Um…

_(16:07) Hooking up about two months ago_

_(16:07) And_

_(16:08) I’ve never really been in a relationship…_

(16:09) Like ever?!

(16:10) Like not even a fake girlfriend in the first grade?!

_(16:12) Well, I mean sure. I had a boyfriend for a couple weeks in high school when I came out._

_(16:13) But most of my partners have been people I meet on tour who also want no-strings._

_(16:14) I haven’t really dated before._

(16:17) No need to worry, man

(16:18) Dating is awkward AF

(16:19) Is that what you’re looking for, tho

(16:19) No strings

_(16:20) No._

_(16:21) Now that I’m gonna be in LA for a while, I thought that maybe I should try it._

_(16:21) Dating I mean_

(16:22) Good to know ;)

_(16:24) So what about you?_

_(16:25) Last hookup? Last relationship?_

(16:27) My last hook up was like six months ago.

(16:28) And it was a one night stand

(16:28) And it was awful

(16:29) And my last relationship was about a year ago.

(16:29) And it was also awful. 

_(16:30) I’m sorry to hear that_

(16:31) Thanks

(16:32) Tbh I have really only ever been in long term relationships.

(16:33) Until my ex

(16:33) And I haven’t been talking to someone since then

(16:33) So you should feel pretty special

_(16:35) Hahah thanks_

_(16:35) I do_

 

* * *

 

Pidge pressed the button on their key fob to lock the doors of their Jeep. They hadn't been to Matt's house in a few weeks. Between the shop and school, they kept pretty busy. Pidge was studying robotics and was planning to get a job with Matt when they graduated. For now, though, they were happy to be in school and hanging out with their best friends.

They got to the front door and knocked before entering. "Matt! I'm here!"

"In the kitchen!"

Matt's house was pretty awesome. Modern design, latest tech, and thankfully he had called in a decorator to keep it from seeming sterile. Matt was the type of person who was so smart, he forgot about the basic things. Thank goodness he could afford an assistant, Pidge thought with a roll of their amber eyes.

"Hey! How's it going?" Pidge asked as they made their way through to the back of the house where the kitchen was. It overlooked the bomb patio complete with pool and hot tub.

"Good! Just putting the finishing touches on lunch." Matt had the same coloring as Pidge - auburn hair, pale skin, and expressive golden eyes. 

"What are we having?" Pidge moved around the huge center island to hover over Matt's shoulder.

"Quesadillas. It's pretty much the only thing I don't suck at making."

Pidge laughed, "You know, I'm sure Hunk would be happy to give you a few lessons if you're trying to learn how to cook."

"Ooh! That reminds me! I was gonna ask if he would help me with a BBQ. It's been awhile since we've had one here and now that it's officially summer..." 

"I'm sure he'd be down." Pidge replied. "What's the special occasion?"

"Well Shiro's brother Keith has been staying with him and I thought it might be a good way for him to meet some people."

"Cool," Pidge said, grabbing plates from the cabinet. "How long is he in town for?"

"I don't know. I guess he dances or something and is taking a break from being on the road."

Pidge's eyes widened at this and they fished in their pocket for their phone. After tapping the screen a few times they turned it towards Matt.

"Wait is this Keith?!"

"Uh, yeah?" Matt said, a confused furrow on his brow. "Why? Do you know him or something?" 

"Dude!" Pidge screeched. "That is the guy Lance is talking to! This is crazy!"

Pidge had to text Lance immediately.

**(17:17) Dude! Guess what..**

(17:34) Hey! What's up?

**(17:35) You know that guy who lives in my brother's basement apartment?**

(17:37) The super hot guy with the scar across his nose?

(17:38) I'm familiar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**(17:39) That is Keith's pilot brother.**

(17:41) WHHAAAAAT?! No way! He mentioned his brother the other day but I had no idea his brother was HOT PILOT GUY!

**(17:45) Crazy, right?**

**(17:45) The guy who helped you have your bisexual awakening is Keith’s brother.**

(17:46) Pidge

(17:46) NOT. A WORD.

**(17:47) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

(17:48) PIDGEEEEE

**(17:49) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**(17:55) Matt says he's gonna have a BBQ at the house when they get back.**

(17:56) *screaming intensifies*

**(17:57) lol**

Lance looked down at his phone. He'd finished his first lesson of the day and his next one wasn't until later. He went to the break room to eat the lunch he had packed.

(18:04) Dude. Your brother is the hot pilot guy who lives at Pidge's brother's house.

_(18:21) Huh? You mean Shiro?_

(18:23) Yeah! Well, we always called him Hot Pilot Guy.

_(18:24) First of all, ew_

_(18:25) Secondly, Shiro lives with his friend Matt_

(18:26) Yes! Matt is Pidge’s brother!

_(18:27) Small world_

(18:26) I know, right? How's your day going?

_(18:27) Good. We got to the hotel and now I'm just resting in the room before we go out tonight._

(18:28) Cool cool

_(18:30) Hbu?_

(18:33) So far so good. Just one more lesson and then I'm prolly gonna have a game night with Hunk.

_(18:35) What do you play?_

(18:36) Recently we’ve been playing a lot of Star Wars Battlefront for Xbox.

_(18:38) Nice. It's been awhile since I had a system, but I used to game a lot when I was younger._

(18:39) You mean back when you were in kpop?

_(18:39) I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!!_

(18:42) Um no

(18:43) I will never be forgetting that FYI

_(18:45) *sigh*_

(18:47) I might take it easy on you if you are able to provide photographic evidence

_(18:48) I don't know what you're talking about_

(18:50) Yeah, whatever lol

(18:53) Next lessons here. Text ya later

_(18:55) Later_

Keith and Shiro's flight home from Seoul got in late Monday night, and by the time they made it back to Shiro's apartment, they were exhausted. The basement was dark when they stumbled through the door, doing their best to be polite and not wake up Matt. The brothers lumbered off to their respective rooms, and when Keith finally shut his bedroom door, he barely had the energy to toss his duffle bag in corner before passing out on the bed in his clothes.  
  
The trip to Korea had been great. He spent a lot of time with his grandma, who lived with one of his aunts. This was the first time he'd visited without having daily rehearsals, so he actually got to spend time with his extended family, which was an unexpected pleasure. Normally he only saw them in passing but now he was following his younger cousins on Instagram and felt more in touch.  
  
He showed Shiro some of his favorite places in the city, taking him to the best barbecue and a few of the more touristy spots. It was nice spending some quality time together, getting to know more about the man his brother had become. Shiro spent a frustrating amount of his time wrangling Slav for the return flight, but aside from that he seemed to have a good time, too.  
  
During all this time with his family, Keith had been texting with Lance. They talked about everything from their favorite movies and bands to their most embarrassing moments to the Mothman conspiracy. There had been a couple times when Keith had to stop himself from laughing out loud and once when Shiro caught him blushing. Blushing!  
  
He couldn't remember ever connecting with someone like this. Even when they disagreed about something, which happened frequently, Keith enjoyed arguing with Lance. Enjoyed their banter.  
  
The intensity of his feelings so early on should have scared him. Maybe it was because his life was moving at such a different pace than tour life, or maybe it had to do with all the talks he was having with Shiro about settling down. There was something special about Lance. They hadn't had the relationship talk yet, and Keith was a little reticent to go there. It was too early for that. Wasn't it? Keith's longest relationship had been in the 10th grade and had lasted all of three weeks. He was far more used to finding a companion that would help him...blow off steam. He set boundaries with his partners that kept things strictly physical, no emotional attachment, and it had worked for him.  
  
From the brief chats about their romantic histories, Lance seemed reluctant to get involved in anything serious. He mentioned that things hadn’t ended well with his last ex, but hadn't gone into great detail. Keith was going to have to be patient if he wanted something more than a fling.  
  
When he woke up the next day, it was well after noon. Shiro was still asleep when Keith got up to get a glass of water and rummage around the cupboards for a snack, and he thought it would be best to let his brother rest. He didn't really have any plans this week, except for his first modeling shoot the day after tomorrow. Maybe he should start looking for an apartment of his own. He could at least get his bike out of storage. Keith went back to his room to shower off the plane grime and made sure to plug his dead phone in so it would charge.  
  
He was just out of the shower when he got a Snapchat from Lance, who had convinced him to download the app while he was in Korea. The photo was of Lance in his wetsuit, taking a selfie with the Pacific Ocean sprawled out behind him. Goddamn was he attractive. Keith opened a new text.  
  
_(12:49) Hey_  
  
(12:50) Hey

(12:50) You stateside yet?  
  
_(12:52) Yeah_

 _(12:53) Landed super early this morning_  
  
(12:55) Neat ;)  
  
(12:55) _lol_

_(12:55) So I was wondering if you maybe wanna go out for drinks on Friday_

_(13:03) …_

  
(13:07) That'd be great  
  
_(13:09) Sweet. I'll pick you up at 8?_  
  
(13:11) Sounds good!  
  
_(13:12) :)_  
  
(13:23) So what else are you up to this week? Music video or fancy party or something?  
  
_(13:28) No_

 _(13:29) But I do have my first modeling shoot on Wednesday_  
  
(13:33) Oh shit that's right

(13:34) Are you excited?  
  
(13:39) _Kinda. Feeling more anxious than anything._

_(13:40) I've been in shoots before, but this is the first time I'm the center of attention._

_(13:41) It's a little nerve wracking._  
  
(13:43) I bet! You're gonna be great though. You just gotta go look hot and I’m pretty sure that’s just your natural state, so it shouldn't be that tough for you ;)  
  
_(13:47) *eyeroll* says the guy who poses half naked on the beach for Instagram photos_

_(13:48) I'm used to dancing and having that be the focus when I'm in front of a camera..._

_(13:48) It's different when the focus is just my face_  
  
(13:50) Hey, don't worry too much about it?

(13:51) Obviously the agency thinks you can do it or they wouldn't be wasting their time right?  
  
_(13:53) Yeah, I suppose you're right._

(13:54) _Thanks_  
  
(13:57) Np :)

(13:58) I'm headed to my next lesson. Talk later?  
  
_(14:05) Sure_

(14:06) Later

 

* * *

  
  
The rest of the week went by quickly for Lance. He had lessons here and there, but the highlight was when he and Pidge finally bust out their new drone. They got some seriously amazing footage of the shop and of Lance on his board. When he posted the video, it was immediately popular and Lance couldn’t help but feel the surge of energy it provided. He loved the instant gratification that it gave him. He spent a good amount of time editing together that video and actually felt a sense of accomplishment when it was finally done and posted.  
  
He told himself he wasn't just trying to bury himself in the shop to distract from the fact that he had a date on Friday night. But he knew that was a lie. 

He was going on a date. With Keith. The hot dancer guy from Instagram.

His last date with someone he was really into hadn't been since Nyma. At one time, Lance had been a hopeless romantic, always in a relationship, always in love. But after Nyma dumped him, he lacked confidence in himself and was starting to wonder if he would ever find love. He didn't know if he was ready to make himself that vulnerable again. But Keith was different. There was something there. _Potential_.  
  
By the time Friday rolled around, Lance had worked himself into a frenzy. He was sweaty, nervous, and completely unprepared for a date. He sent up a silent prayer that he wouldn't give himself a stress zit before the time rolled around for Keith to pick him up. He flopped down in the bed, which was covered with potential outfits, and let out an exasperated sigh. It was there that Hunk found him when he returned home later that afternoon, bringing home takeout for dinner.  
  
"Lance!" he called as he entered the apartment. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
When his roommate didn't answer, Hunk went to his room, rapping softly on the door as he pushed it open.  
  
"Hey, man," Hunk whispered as he approached the bed. "You okay?"  
  
Lance responded by groaning. "What am I doing, Hunk? Didn't I learn my lesson last time?"  
  
"Is this about Keith?"  
  
"OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT KEITH!" Lance whined. "He's beautiful and funny and actually pretty great to talk to. Or text to. Or whatever! GAH!"  
  
"And this is a bad thing, how, exactly?"  
  
"Because!" Lance cried, pouting and burying his face in his hands. "What if he's great and we get together and I fall head over heels for him and we start dating and he breaks my heart?"  
  
"Lance, didn't you just give me some applicable advice here when I was nervous about Shay?"  
  
Lance huffed and crossed his arms all in one breath, his robe gaping open to reveal the expanse of his chest. "Maybe," he muttered. “But I’ve never really dated a dude before, just hooked up, and those weren’t that great.”  
  
"You told me that I should just go with it. You've gotta start dating again sometime. And as for being with dudes, you had like two one night stands right after Nyma left you and you were miserable, but probably more from the break up than anything. You were a wreck for a while.”

“Gee, thanks,” Lance replied sarcastically. “Keith has probably been with some amazing dudes. Dancer dudes and muscular dudes and dudes I would never compare to.”

“Man, this is so unlike you,” Hunk said, concern lacing his voice. “But it does seem like it's going well. He wouldn’t have asked you out if he wasn’t attracted to you. I’m sure it will be fine. You are one of the most attractive people I know and you seriously flirt with everything. This is your time to shine, bro.”  
  
Lance's shoulders drooped as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's just...I feel like he's special, ya know? Like it could really lead somewhere. I don't know if I'm ready for something that serious."    
  
Hunk chuckled lightly. "Shouldn't you have your first date first?" he asked as he put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Relax. You're just going for drinks with hot dancer guy. You got this."  
  
Lance's lips turned up in a small grin. "You're right. Thanks, man."  
  
Lance stood up and the two hugged.

"Alright," Lance said, "now help me pick out what I'm gonna wear."

 

* * *

  
  
Keith pulled up outside of Lance's apartment building a few minutes before 8. He hadn't ridden his bike in at least a year and he gave himself extra time to take the scenic route. He pulled his helmet off and shook out his hair, checking his phone to make sure he had the right apartment number before climbing the stairs to Lance's unit. He felt a small flutter of nerves, but more than anything, he was excited to get to spend some alone time with Lance. He wore dark red jeans and a black v-neck underneath his worn leather motorcycle jacket. When he reached Lance’s door, he knocked and waited.  
  
When the door opened a few seconds later and Lance appeared, Keith's breath caught in his throat. It had been almost two weeks since he last saw Lance and he wasn't prepared for him to look this good. His blue eyes were wide, sparkling against his caramel skin and a devilish grin rested upon his full lips. He was wearing that nose ring again, which sent a surge of heat straight to Keith’s gut.  
  
"Hey," Keith said, his voice coming out a bit strained as he pulled his eyes away from the nose ring to look at his date.  
  
"Hey," Lance replied. "Let me just grab my jacket and we can go."  
  
Lance was wearing tight black jeans that were like a second skin on his long, lean legs, not to mention the way they cupped his perfect ass. His peach colored t-shirt was loose with a wide collar, draping artful across his broad shoulders. Lance grabbed a denim jacket from the back of the sofa and turned back to face him. He looked down at the helmet clutched in Keith's hand and quirked a brow.  
  
"I brought my bike," Keith said hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "If that's okay with you?"  
  
"I've never ridden on a motorcycle before," Lance admitted with a grin, "but I'm down to give it a try. Let's go. Hunk, don’t wait up for me!” 

“Make good choices!” Hunk called from the couch.  
  
Keith chuckled as he followed Lance out to the parking lot.  
  
"This is me," Keith said, gesturing toward his bike. The Ducati was black on black with red rims and it was his first big purchase after signing a lucrative tour contract. This bike was his baby.  
  
Lance let out a low whistle, "Nice wheels, Kogane. Where you been hiding this?"  
  
Keith blushed. He was actually a little embarrassed when it came to his wealth. Sure, Keith liked to spend money on cool shit and had a penchant for expensive sneakers, but he wasn't the type who liked to openly brag about how much he had. He knew plenty of people like that in the business and it was annoying as fuck.  
  
"I..uh..may or may not have a storage unit by Shiro's place. I keep a lot of my bigger stuff there since I'm usually off on tour."  
  
"Dude that's awesome! You're just full of surprises, aren't ya," Lance teased as he took the extra helmet Keith offered him. He didn't really know what to expect, but he liked speed and he liked Keith so he figured he'd be fine.  
  
Keith got on and motioned for Lance to get on behind him. Now it was Lance's turn to blush as he put his arms around Keith's middle and felt the hard muscle of his abs. The man had an incredible body.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Lance asked, the leather of Keith's jacket soft beneath his fingers. His hips were pressed tightly against Keith's backside, making the heat in Lance's gut do a long, slow flip.  
  
"Just a small club where a lot of the local dancers I know hang out," Keith replied, doing his damnedest to tamp down the shiver welling up within him from the heat that was rolling off of Lance in waves. "You ready?"  
  
"Let's do it," Lance's voice was husky in his ear.  
  
The ride was long thanks to LA traffic, but neither of them minded. Lance yelped a few times when Keith accelerated quickly or took a fast corner, but he was loving the speed. They arrived at the club to a long line outside. There was music pumping and many beautiful young people, decked out in their finery, waiting for their chance to get in.  
  
"Follow me," Keith said with a sly grin after he secured their helmets on his bike. He slipped his gloved hand in Lance's as they made their way to the door. Lance tried to ignore the electricity shooting up his arm, and the deep warmth spreading to his groin at Keith's touch.  
  
The bouncer called out to Keith as they approached and immediately let them in. Keith tugged him along a dimly lit hallway filled with vintage neon signs advertising a variety of alcoholic beverages. The place was smaller on the inside than Lance expected, but had good-sized bars that flanked a dance floor packed with bodies, all moving with a measure of synchronicity as speakers pumped out thumping dance music. It was actually nice, with a laid back vibe even though plenty of people around them seemed to be partying pretty hard.  
  
They made their way over to the bar, where a woman wearing pink overalls and a fishnet crop top took their drink orders. Keith was pleased that the easy banter they shared via text translated effortlessly and they were soon lost in conversation, their bodies drawing closer as they finished their first round. As the bartender made their next drinks, Lance excused himself to use the restroom. Keith was alone at the bar when a figure sauntered up next to him.  
  
"Hello Keith," said a voice straight out of Keith's past. "I never thought I'd see you around here again."  
  
Keith glanced up to see Lotor, a dancer that Keith had hooked up with four years back when they were both on a Drake tour.  
  
"Lotor," Keith replied, frustrated that Lotor _of all people_ would show up on his first date with Lance. Shit, couldn't anything just go right.  
  
"It's been a while," Lotor said, leaning his elbow onto the bar. He looked almost the same as he had a few years ago, his silver-blond hair still long and his golden eyes still piercing.  
  
"Yep," Keith responded bluntly. They were together very briefly and Keith hadn't particularly enjoyed the experience. Lotor was a selfish prick who enjoyed manipulating people.  

Their fling had ended when Keith, who had just turned 21, got sick from drinking way too much while they were out and Lotor left him high and dry in the back a dirty taxi when he realized Keith wasn't going to put out. Thankfully Keith had managed to get back to the hotel he was staying at safely.  
  
"You look good," Lotor said as he sidled closer.    
  
"Thanks," Keith replied curtly, hoping that Lotor would take the hint and leave him the fuck alone.

He wished Lance would hurry up and get back already. But not right now, because then he might see Keith talking to Lotor and Lotor might mention that they had slept together and then Lance would leave him because he would think Keith was a huge slut. Keith’s thoughts began to spiral out of control and the predatory way Lotor was watching him wasn’t helping. He couldn't tell if he wanted to throw up or hit something or both. He could feel himself starting to panic and hoped like hell he didn’t lose his shit in front of Lotor. Or worse, Lance.  
  
"So," Lotor asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he dragged his gaze up and down Keith’s body, "are you here alone?"  
  
Keith tried not to grimace at the question. Of all his random fuck buddies, Lotor was by far his biggest regret. He tried not to overanalyze the situation and tried even harder to push down the shame he felt in his gut. He _knew_ he was gonna fuck this date up.  
  
"No," said a smooth voice from somewhere behind Keith, "he's not."  
  
Lance came up beside Keith and rested a hand lightly at the small of his back. He had seen the other man approach Keith as he made his way back from the bathroom. The cornered animal look on Keith's face had made his long legs move faster.

Lance was surprised at his sudden flare of jealousy, but if he was being honest with himself, he was doomed the minute he got on the back of Keith's bike.  
  
"N-No," Keith echoed, "Sorry, I'm actually here with someone."  
  
"I see," Lotor said stiffly as his eyes bounced between the two before he turned to go back to a corner booth holding a few other people.  
  
"Sorry about that," Keith mumbled, a dark flush staining his cheeks.  
  
"An ex of yours?" Lance asked, one of his sharp brows raised. He didn't sound mad, but Keith was still new to this whole communicating thing.  
  
"Yeah. We hooked up a while back while we were both on tour." _Oh shit. I hope he doesn't think I sleep around a lot._ "But it wasn't serious or anything," he rushed out. He wasn't very good at this whole relationship business and was worried he was seriously fucking things up with Lance. The last thing he wanted was for his promiscuous past to turn Lance away.  
  
To his relief, Lance chuckled. "No worries. He seems like kind of a douche. Do you wanna go someplace else?"  
  
"No!" Keith said quickly. "No. I, uh, really wanted to bring you here. To dance. With me."  
  
Lance thought that Keith's nervousness was adorable. "Dance with you, a professional dancer, at a club filled with other professional dancers?" Lance asked sarcastically. "Sure. No problem."  
  
Keith was about to apologize again when he caught Lance's smirk. The bartender handed them their drinks and Keith smiled back, taking Lance's free hand and leading him out onto the floor. The pulsing beat of the music was hypnotic. All around them, people were grinding and moving beneath the club's flashing lights. One song ended and slowly morphed into another that Lance immediately recognized, but then again who _didn’t_ know Work? It was one of Rihanna’s biggest hits, for crying out loud.

“Holy shit!” Lance exclaimed. “This is my jam!”

Lance tugged Keith to an empty space on the floor, running his hand down his side to graze Keith's hip. He hooked an arm around Keith's neck as Keith’s free hand found Lance’s hip, prompting him to step in closer, fitting himself against the other man as they began to move, their legs interlocked and their hips grinding to the beat.

Lance couldn’t help but look over at Lotor's table and noticed he was watching them. There were four women surrounding him, all different heights and shapes, all gorgeous. Lotor’s lip was curled in a sneer as he saw Lance catch him staring but eventually he looked away. Lance smirked to himself. Lotor, Keith, and the majority of the crowd might be professional dancers, but Lance...  
  
Lance was Cuban.  
  
Finishing his drink, he turned in the circle of Keith's arms and felt the music pull his hips in lazy circles as he began grinding against Keith's front. Keith's hand tightened on his hip and Lance could tell he was feeling the same jolt of electricity. His hips twitched with the beat, his body rolling and stopping as he moved in time to the music. He put his hands on his knees and quickly popped his hips in an impossible rhythm.  
  
"Wow," Keith said, his voice husky in Lance's ear as the taller man stood back up, leaning his back into Keith’s chest. "You didn't tell me you could dance."  
  
"I'm Latino," Lance replied with a smug grin. "Of course I can dance."  
  
They stayed like that for a while, moving in time with the music, their legs and hips bumping and rubbing in all the right ways. Keith did a few fancy moves, but for the most part he seemed content to stay close to Lance and enjoy their little bubble on the dancefloor. Eventually Lance turned again so he was facing Keith and for a moment just looked into the other man's face. The music had slowed, changing from fast-paced dance music to something far more sensual, the bass rolling in a mesmerizing tempo. Lance looked over to see if Lotor was still watching them, but thankfully he wasn’t anywhere in sight.

As the pace of their dancing changed, a new tension was building between them. Lance looked down into those violet eyes. Keith really was beautiful. Without giving a thought to what it meant or who was watching, Lance put his hands gently on the sides of Keith's face. They stopped moving and Keith's ebony brows shot up, the surprise evident in his amethyst gaze.  
  
Lance bent his head slowly, giving Keith time to back away. Instead he watched Keith's eyelids flutter closed as he leaned in. Lance felt his own eyes drift shut as their lips met. _Soft_ , Lance thought. _So incredibly soft._  
  
Their lips stayed together a moment or two longer before they lazily pulled back. Keith couldn't stop his hand from reaching up to touch his lips. The kiss was like a bolt of lightning rushing through him. He gazed up at Lance, who was watching his reaction. Keith fought and lost against the grin that tugged at his lips.  
  
"T-that was nice," he stuttered out, thankful that it was too dark in the club for Lance to make out his blush.  
  
"I thought so, too." Lance replied as they began dancing again, the sultry music pressing them in close as they continued their sensual movement.  
  
Something about holding Keith in his arms just felt right. The abstract idea of dating Keith after connecting so well over text had frightened Lance. But now that he was here, holding Keith in his arms, he wasn't sure exactly what he had been afraid of. He bent down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Shiro goes out of town and Lance comes over. Also, Shiro gets a mysterious new client.
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> OMG! Can't believe we made it past the first kiss! Next time, there will be smut. I'm really excited to write sex for these two and I anticipate the chapters from here on out will have one, if not two smut scenes.
> 
> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/), who is constantly inspiring me and kicking my ass in gear! 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr (or don't): [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


	4. Vasquez Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Keith gets up the nerve to ask Lance out and the two....celebrate. Matt holds a 4th of July party and Shiro gets an offer for a diplomatic mission that he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LET THERE BE SMUT!
> 
> I'm so freaking excited this chapter is done! Whew, it was a LONG one. 
> 
> You can listen to the playlist for this chapter [here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzwh8DzALpGt06dCJgWoIxRVsJNGU2TY).

It was cold in the hanger when Shiro and Matt arrived. Cold and early. Not that Shiro minded.

He brushed up the sleeve of his pilot’s uniform and looked down at his watch. It was 5:30 in the morning, but flying meant getting used to odd hours. The fact that his client for this trip was Matt meant that it would be low maintenance, but he still needed to go through his pre-flight checklist and get everything in order for their journey to the east coast for some robotics conference that Matt was presenting at.

Some of the other crew members were already there making preparations when they arrived. As they approached the plane, a man in a dark grey suit walked over to them, his slicked red hair matching the bushy mustache sprawled across his upper lip.

“Good morning, gentlemen,” the man said in an accent that Shiro couldn’t exactly place.

“Good morning?” Shiro responded, a question in his voice as he cast a sideways glance at Matt to see if he showed any sign of recognizing the stranger, but he looked just as confused as Shiro felt.

“You must be Mr. Shirogane,” the man said, motioning to Shiro. “The pilot?”

“Um, yeah,” Shiro mumbled out in reply. “That’s me.”

“My name is Coran Smythe and I’m a special agent with the Altean government.”

The man named Coran stuck out his hand. Shiro looked at it hesitantly before extending his own.

“Altean?” Matt asked from beside Shiro.

“Yes, from Altea. We’re a small island nation in the Banda Sea. The closest country you’d probably recognize is Indonesia.” Coran pinched the tip of his mustache and rolled it between his thumb and his index finger as he continued, “You might be surprised to learn that we have one of the oldest temples in the world, The Temple of Lions, leftover from ancient times. We are also the world’s largest supplier of scultrite. They use it to make satellites!”

Matt and Shiro locked eyes--Matt giving Shiro a look that said _Is this guy fucking with us?,_ and Shiro responding with a shrug as if to say, _How the fuck should I know?_

“I’m here on behalf of the Altean Government,” Coran repeated.

They looked back to where the man was standing. He looked fit, and when he smiled, wrinkles creased the corners of his eyes, as if it was something he did often.

“We have been a democracy for centuries, but we still have a royal family and our princess is coming to Los Angeles as a goodwill ambassador.”

Shiro quirked a winged brow at this. He had heard of Altea as he’d trained in Thailand while he was with the US Air Force. He’d never been to the mysterious country, but he’d heard rumors that it was a prosperous nation and one that managed to take care of it’s people.

“What does that have to do with me?” Shiro asked cautiously.

He was hesitant to get involved in anything even remotely government related. Granted, this would be a different government than the war machine he was used to, but still. He needed to keep his guard up.

“The princess has some speaking engagements outside of Los Angeles and we always hire on pilots from the host nation to make domestic trips. Particular those who have experience with…” Coran made a gesture with his hand as chose his words carefully, “...matters of security.”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed at that and he took a step towards the older man. “Is there currently a threat against the princess?” The tone of his voice had changed from one of mild curiosity to one of ice. He was not trying to get in the middle of some foreign conflict.

“No, no, my good man,” Coran said with a breezy smile. “Nothing that we’ve come across. It’s standard procedure on Altea to take these sorts of precautions. Here’s a detailed itinerary of her visit,” he said as he handed Shiro a packet of papers pressed with the Altean royal seal.  

“If you’re interested, her trip begins in a couple weeks. You would be paid handsomely for your time. Here’s my card.”

The man handed him a bright blue business card with what Shiro was guessing was the national seal of Altea on it.

“Think about it. I need an answer by Friday at the latest.”

“Thanks,” Shiro muttered as Coran walked away.

Shiro spent most of the flight to Boston mulling over the strange offer. He didn’t exactly need the money, but what he did need was the distraction. Anything that could help take his mind off of the fact that he felt like he was stuck in a rut. The most excitement he got these days was when something cool happened with Keith.

For months now, he’d felt like he was caught in a loop, his days becoming mundane and predictable. He couldn’t exactly put a finger on why, but after serving a combat tour as a fighter pilot, getting shot down in enemy territory, and eventually escaping, it was no wonder he had trouble adapting to civilian life.

He knew he couldn’t keep going without a spark, a challenge. His mind swirled with thoughts of how he longed for something, _anything_ that he could look forward to. This new gig might give him the jolt he needed to keep progressing. Keep moving forward. Keep healing.

It was at least worth a try.

 

* * *

 

Keith focused on the open road ahead of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so carefree. Maybe when he was dancing, but even then he was too busy worrying about the choreography, running high on adrenaline.

This was a different type of bliss for Keith, with Lance’s arms wrapped snugly around his midsection. They were on the back of his bike, the late morning sun beating down on them as they sped out of the city. Keith had been to LA a handful of times, once to shoot a video at a natural park outside of the sprawling metropolitan area. He could hardly believe that Lance had never been out to the Vasquez Rocks and decided that on their next date, they would make the hour long trek.

The pair had been practically inseparable since that first night at the club. Since then, Lance had taken Keith to a few of his favorite spots around his neighborhood, as well as a game night with Hunk and Pidge, which was way more fun than Keith thought it would be. He had never really hung out in a group setting that was this mellow. There was no drama, no judgement or pressure. They just _were_. Usually, his social interactions with other humans included awkwardly chatting at important parties and industry functions. Or the complete lack of privacy that came with dancing in a troupe while touring, which meant riding the bus, sharing the bathroom, changing costumes behind the scenes, and generally spending every waking moment with the same group of people for weeks on end.

This was different. It was comfortable.

Dressed in his leather jacket and a lightweight maroon hoodie, Keith loved the wind whipping around him as they flew down the highway. At first, he was worried that Lance would be angry about his penchant for speed, but the other man simply smiled at his audacity, enjoying the thrill. Despite his layers, Keith could feel Lance’s warm chest against his back. Each time Lance’s arms tightened, Keith’s breath caught in his throat and his heart beat frantically, tapping out a rapid staccato.

They spent time alone at Lance’s apartment on more than one separate occasion, but still hadn’t done anything past making out. It was the longest Keith had been in a relationship with someone, period, but also the longest he had gone without having sex and he didn’t really know how to feel about it. He had never really enjoyed someone’s company like this.

It was surprisingly fun.

On the other hand, the desire burning in his gut whenever he thought about Lance was putting him on edge. He was gonna have to do something about it, and soon, or he was going to become a cranky bitch, and nobody wanted that. He couldn’t remember ever desiring someone the way he did Lance. The thought of putting his hands--or his mouth--on the other man got Keith’s blood boiling.

But with Lance’s romantic past and general unease about relationships, it seemed pretty obvious that Keith needed to practice patience, which was definitely not his strong suit.

Over their first few dates they had shared stories of their past, divulging the details of their love lives, how they came out, and personal information that Keith wasn’t used to giving to another person. Not even Shiro knew about the majority of the partners he had while he was touring, mostly because they were strictly sexual, and that had always been a private part of Keith's life.

So what if Keith enjoyed sex. Just because he was experienced didn’t mean he couldn’t channel that energy into a healthy, monogamous relationship. Lance had told him about coming out to Nyma and the rejection he felt when she left him, which made Keith furious. But he was also oddly pleased with how Lance had been willing to open up and be vulnerable with him. To feel that intimate -- that trusted -- with someone who he hadn’t even seen naked yet was good.

Different, but good.

Strip malls and busy streets slowly faded into the distance, giving way to the desert, and the change of scenery immediately put Keith at ease. They sped past cactuses and rock formations, browns and reds and oranges blending together across the rolling hills. He’d been to a lot of different places, but the desert out here was something he felt a special connection to. He liked the simplicity of it all, the expanse of the nature. The brilliance of the unyielding sky above.

They rode a while further until Keith pulled off at an exit for the road that would get them to the Vasquez Rocks. They went another ten miles or so, the road winding and curving along as if it were carved into the land. He pulled into a space and cut the engine. Lance hopped off to pay for their parking ticket while Keith put away their helmets and jackets. There were a few other cars in the lot, but since it was a weekday, it wasn’t nearly as crowded as it could have been.

“So, I checked the map,” Lance said as he came back with their parking slip, “and it looks like there’s a hike that’s a little under three and a half miles.”

His hands pulled at the straps of his backpack as he talked. He was dressed in shorts and hiking boots and a blue tank top that had a small, white playboy bunny logo on the chest. A backwards baseball cap sat atop his head, a fluff of brown hair poking out the front.

“You up for it?” he asked, his sharp brow arching as he threw Keith a suggestive look, a wicked grin splitting his face.

Keith found himself chuckling, something he did far more often these days.

“Yeah, I’m up for it,” he challenged, returning Lance’s grin.

The two had developed something of a rivalry and seemed to enjoy pushing each other’s buttons, challenging each other to little bets here and there. Normally, Keith was used to conversations that were curt and mundane, but with Lance he felt as if every time they exchanged words, his skin prickled and his adrenaline picked up, like he could hardly wait to hear what the other man would say next.

And whenever Lance said his name, Keith felt like it was a physical caress.

They enjoyed a casual conversation as they made their way up the trail, comfortable enough to eventually broach deeper subjects, sharing more personal details about their childhoods and families. Lance told Keith about how he had been kicked out of school and Keith told Lance about his life bouncing around without a real home. The sun was hot above them and by the time they made it to the viewpoint of the hike, they were both glistening with sweat.

Keith pulled a hair tie off his wrist to secure a messy bun at the nape of his neck, his sweater tied around his waist leaving him in a baggy white tank top. He felt his skin heat as he and Lance stopped to look out at the magnificent rock formations. They were standing so close, all Keith needed to do was move his hand a few inches and they would be touching.

He looked up at Lance. Their eyes locked and Keith couldn’t help but feel like he was drowning in those deep, blue pools. Who was this gorgeous nerd who had completely turned his life upside down?

Before he could stop himself, he found the words "Do you want to date?" bubble past his lips. His cheeks were on fire and he felt immediately self conscious. "Like a couple. You know, just you and me."

He didn't really know how to ask for an exclusive relationship. _Oh god_ , he thought as he looked anywhere but Lance, his ears burning.

To his surprise, Lance chuckled softly. "I know what dating is."

He bent down to plant a soft kiss against Keith's mouth, the other man too shocked to kiss back.

"And yes, I'll be your boyfriend."

They broke apart and after a moment Keith let out a huff of laughter. “What? Really?” he asked, relief evident in his voice. “Just like that?”

Lance’s eyes were bright and his smile wide as he took in how giddy Keith was.

“Yeah, man,” he chuckled. “I’ve been texting you nonstop for weeks and we’ve been on like a bunch of dates. Did you really think I would say no?”

“I don’t know,” Keith said, his face blank with shock. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Don’t worry,” Lance responded, reaching out to hook an arm around Keith’s neck so he could pull the smaller man into his side. “I’ve dated enough for both of us. I have faith.”

Before Lance could say anything else, Keith turned to him, his violet eyes wide as he stared up into Lance’s endless blue. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip, breath hitching in his throat as Lance bent his head down once more and their lips met.

The kiss was languid and bright, filled with hunger but still, somehow, impossibly soft. A strangled moan broke from Keith’s throat, heat immediately travelling to his groin. This man was going to be the death of him.

When the kiss ended, Lance left his arm casually tossed around Keith’s shoulders. Regardless of the fact that they were both sweaty and tired, the moment still felt golden.

“Shiro and Matt are out of town,” Keith muttered in a breathless whisper. He gulped down his nerves, “Do you want to come over?”

He looked up tentatively at Lance, still surprised at how well this whole relationship talk thing had gone. Lance was staring at the rocks off in the distance, an easy smile playing on his lips. After another beat of silence, he glanced down to meet Keith’s gaze, the sun beaming behind his head as if to accompany his exuberant expression.

“Yeah,” he replied, blue eyes twinkling. “I’d like that.”

Keith did his best not to throw Lance over his shoulder and sprint back to his bike, proud that he somehow managed to keep his cool on their trek back. He had entertained lovers plenty of times in the past, so there was no need to be nervous now that he was entertaining a _boyfriend_.

He smiled to himself as he pushed on his helmet and swung a leg over his bike, waiting for Lance to climb on behind him.

Boyfriend, huh?

He liked the sound of that.

 

* * *

  

Lance let out a low whistle as he got off the back of Keith's bike. He hadn't been joking when he told Lance about how massive Matt’s house was and Lance honestly couldn’t believe in all the years he’d known Pidge, he’d never been here.

They parked in the large U-shaped driveway and walked towards the modern structure, the front of which boasted large floor-to-ceiling windows, the tall ceilings supported by rustic exposed beams. The entire place seemed to incorporate natural elements of wood and light with a clean, contemporary design. Keith lead him to the side of the house where there was a separate entrance to the basement apartment.

"Check this out," Keith said, raising his hand to a rectangular pad near the door. A green light scanned his palm and beeped twice. The high tech door _whooshed_ open, sliding into the wall to allow them entrance.

"Whaaaat! That's awesome," Lance's eyes were wide with wonderment, his grin infectious.

Keith chuckled, "Let me show you around."

They walked through the living space, where there was a massive TV equipped with the latest gaming consoles, which made Lance drool a little. The kitchen was sleek with a huge island and stainless steel appliances. Since Matt was off at a conference and Shiro was his pilot for the trip, the two of them were left all alone. Keith took Lance up to the main level to show off the incredible patio and infinity pool.

"OK, this is officially the nicest house I've ever fucking been in," Lance blurt out as they walked back down to Shiro's basement apartment. “This is even nicer than the party house with the indoor waterfall!”

"Right?” Keith replied, slipping his hand into Lance's. "It's pretty rad."

Lance stilled and his eyes went wide, breath hitching in his chest.

Keith cleared his throat, "Do you want to see my room?"

Lance could feel himself blushing. Damnit, it’s not like he was some virgin. It had just...been a while. Why was he suddenly feeling so shy?

"I mean we could stay out here,” Keith added hastily, “if you’d be more comfortable."

He was trying and failing not to laugh at Lance’s obvious nerves. Lance shot him a dirty look and pulled his hand from Keith’s, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Hey, don’t be like that. You're pretty cute when you're nervous," he whispered as he pried one of Lance’s arms away from his chest and tugged. "Come on."

He lead Lance down the short hallway to the guest room, pulling the door shut behind them. The room itself was stylish--wooden floors, light gray walls, a few of Keith's personal belongings strewn about. There was a laptop plugged in at the desk by the bed, and a pair of red headphones wrapped up, resting on top.

Lance's eyes skirted across the room as he took in everything he could. Keith was a mystery he was looking forward to unraveling and he couldn’t help but be fascinated by occupying his space. Ever since they had gone dancing, Lance thought of little else besides Keith and what he could do with his mouth.

The power of his desire was freaking him out a little bit. They _just_ met. Had only started dating hours before.

He turned back, surprised to find Keith's heavy gaze on him. He had pulled his hair up and was wearing that loose white tank and jeans that were ripped in all the right places stuffed into a pair of boots. He looked good. _Really_ good.

Their eyes locked and a shudder ran up Lance’s spine. Regardless of the misgivings he had about his past relationships, right now all he could think of was Keith, lust flooding his senses. His insecurities about being inexperienced were derailed by the hot wave of hunger that tore through him, starting in the pit of his gut and spreading lower. A dull ache started between his hips and he felt molten. Needy.

They surged toward each other with eagerness. Lance's hands came up to cup Keith's face while Keith's arms drew around his waist. Their lips collided, smooth skin melding together as arousal ricocheted between them. Keith ran his hands up Lance's back, then brought them up under the other man’s shirt to feel the hard muscles of his abs.

Lance shuddered at his touch, his muscles tightening in response. Keith brushed light fingertips across Lance’s sensitive skin until he found a line of crisp hair that he used as a path down to Lance's crotch. His hand cupped Lance's hardness over his clothes and both men groaned.

They briefly broke apart and Keith hooked an arm behind him, tearing his shirt off before doing the same to Lance, who was busy ogling the hard planes of Keith's body. It had been a long time for Lance - longer than he wanted to admit. He watched as Keith's hands popped the button on those tight jeans that cupped his ass perfectly. His hands clenched into fists at his sides to keep from reaching out and taking Keith to the bed. Lance could feel the blood pumping heavily from his heart, his mouth dry as he looked up at Keith, who watched him with a sly smile, as if he was silently laughing at Lance's momentary lapse. Keith maintained eye contact as he undid his zipper, slowly sliding out of his pants, briefs, and socks in one fluid motion.

Lance’s jaw popped open in awe as he stared at Keith’s bare skin. He was so confident with his own nakedness, his lean body covered with chiseled muscle. Even though he was shorter than Lance, he was thicker across the shoulders and chest. Lance found his eyes dragging down the length of him until they landed on his erection, surrounded by a crop of dark curls, then to his thighs.

All he could think was, _Damn, he thick_.

Lance couldn't wait any longer and advanced on Keith's perfect form, his mouth moving eagerly over his skin. He reveled in the paleness of it, such a sharp contrast to Lance's own mocha brown. Keith's mouth broke away and moved to Lance's chest, his teeth grazing the taller man's nipple, turning it pebble hard as he laved it with his tongue before moving on to the other and repeating the process.

Keith's hands deftly undid Lance's pants and he looked up at him with a grin before gracefully falling to his knees, taking Lance's shorts with him to pool around his ankles. He brushed his cheek against the hardness beneath Lance's black briefs, sliding his hands up his thighs to play with their hem. He reached up to grab the elastic waistband and pulled them down, Lance's dick springing free.

Lance let out a groan as Keith dragged his fingertips delicately across his head then wrapped his hand around the shaft, sliding down to the base. He looked up at him through thick lashes, his violet eyes glazed over with passion. Lance’s fists tightened at his sides, his ocean blue eyes hooded and smoky as he gazed down at Keith.

He let out a long “ _fuuuck_ ” when Keith finally took him into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as Keith’s warmth enveloped him, his tongue swirling and teasing in a way that had Lance clenching his jaw, a low grunt escaping him as Keith began to move.

His hands slipped down, one cupping the back of Keith's head, anchored to the knot holding up his hair. The other travelled down to grip the base of his length. Keith was working his cock eagerly, mouth stroking Lance as he relaxed his throat to take in him to the hilt.

Keith seemed entirely in tune with him, as if he could anticipate Lance's needs. It was something he had never experienced with any of his previous partners.

He glanced down to see Keith stroking himself, like the act of going down on Lance was doing it for him, and that sight alone sent a rush of sensation through Lance. Keith’s hand and mouth switched places as he took one of Lance's balls into between his lips and sucked, his hand now pumping Lance's hard length.

Lance whimpered, "Keith, holy shit."

Keith could feel himself getting close and he took Lance's dick into his mouth once more with renewed fervor, gliding his tongue along the bottom of his shaft as he bobbed his head furiously. Lance's hands tightened in his hair and he began thrusting his hips in time with Keith's movements.

"I think I'm gonna - I'm gonna..." Lance choked out. “ _Keith_!”

Keith looked up at Lance, gave a slight nod, and Lance cried out as he came in a rush. Keith let himself go immediately after, spilling his seed across his lap and torso. He kept his mouth on Lance, gently massaging his cock through his orgasm. Lance's hips stuttered and he continued his garbled moaning, "Fuck.. Keith.. So good..."

Keith eventually pulled his mouth away and swallowed, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Lance helped him to his feet, his hand caressing the other man’s face, catching his chin as he leaned down to brush his mouth softly over Keith's.

"That was incredible," he murmured against Keith's mouth, pulling back to grip the shorter man by the shoulders. "How did you? You just.. Wow. That was. Just...wow. You are _so_ incredibly sexy."

Keith actually felt himself blush as Lance showered him with praise. It didn’t take long for them to get cleaned up and put their clothes back on.

"I'm kinda hungry," Lance said, as they sat on the edge of the bed, Keith pulling on his socks. "Wanna grab some food? I can take you to one of my favorite spots."

Lance wiggled his eyebrows as he said the last part, making Keith laugh.

"I don't know how I could refuse," he teased. They left the house and took Keith's bike out to the restaurant, a hole-in-the-wall Mexican place that was closer to Lance's apartment.

Keith gave Lance a ride home after their meal and as he took the extra helmet from him, he couldn't help but think about how incredible the day had been. Lance waved as he walked to his apartment, but Keith needed a moment before he could drive away, still a little shocked at the drastic turn his life had taken in the past month.

He was grinning like a fool when he finally rode away.

  

* * *

  

Keith couldn’t remember the last time he had been to a barbecue on the Fourth of July. Maybe when he was a kid with the Shiroganes? But being at Matt’s house now, surrounded by an obnoxious number of American flags and the smell of delicious grilled food wafting over him, Keith felt a little bit like he was in a movie.

What really tripped him up was the fact that this was the first public outing for him and Lance as boyfriends. And it was the first time their whole group had gotten together with Shiro and Matt.

It all felt oddly nostalgic, but completely new.

He looked to his left, at the man whose arm was draped loosely around his waist. Lance was wearing a white linen shirt that was cut in a deep v that exposed his chest and the top of his abs. The red shorts he wore were cut to mid-thigh and Keith felt his mouth go dry as he stared at the lean muscle exposed there. They hadn’t been alone since the day he had given Lance a blow job. He shuddered when he thought about it. The sight of Lance, head thrown back in bliss, lips parted as he groaned Keith’s name, was burned into his mind.

Just then Lance laughed at something Hunk was saying and Keith turned his attention back to the conversation, lest he get caught staring at his boyfriend like a creep.

_His boyfriend._

Keith was experiencing the joys of having a partner for the first time. He felt positively giddy inside, but was careful to keep his face a collected mask of nonchalance.

“And then Hunk started screaming!” Lance said through his laughter, “I mean he was _freaking_ out!”

He had been telling Shay a story about the time that he, Hunk, and Pidge had taken a trip to Washington where they got lost in a forest only to stumble upon an old hippy lady who gave them pot brownies.

Hunk did not have a good trip.

“Of course I was screaming!” Hunk groaned as he made sweeping gestures with his arms, “I am never having edibles again.”

“Why are you trying to act like Hunk was the only one freaking out?” Pidge asked wryly as they adjusted the wire-framed glasses that were perched on the bridge of their freckle-covered nose. “You were too busy watching Spongebob in the hotel room and telling us how your hands felt heavy.”

Pidge and Keith exchanged a look. The two had formed a fast bond, Pidge always willing to divulge blackmail on Lance. He had never really considered that having a boyfriend meant extending his circle of friends, but after getting to know Pidge and Hunk a little, he was pleasantly surprised.

“I can’t believe you both lost it over brownies!” Shay said excitedly. She looked beautiful in a short, baby blue sundress. Hunk had wrapped an arm loosely around her waist, the two sharing secret glances and smiles that would melt the coldest of hearts.

"Listen, you'd be freaking out too if some old lady in a top hat and leopard print coat gave you pot brownies and then made you play in a drum circle,” Hunk said as Shay broke into a fit of laughter.

“Pot brownies, eh?” Keith whispered into Lance’s ear as the rest of the group started talking about Hunk’s best brownie recipes.

Keith had been quiet for most of the group conversation, enjoying the action the sidelines and watching the banter move across the group.

Lance chuckled, “Well, in my defense I was on a vacation in a state where it is legal.”

Keith returned his grin. He was still amazed how one look from Lance could completely brighten his mood. Freckles had started peeking out across the bridge of Lance’s nose since their day in the sun at the Vasquez Rocks and Keith was having trouble focusing on anything else.

“It’s cool,” Keith said. “I’ve smoked before. I didn’t do it often because I had to be in such good shape. But now…”

“Yeah,” Lance rolled his eyes in response, “now you’re just a model instead of a famous dancer. You can totally let yourself go.”

Keith blushed and elbowed Lance in the ribs. The taller man simply laughed and pulled Keith closer, bringing his arm up to hug his shoulders.

“You’re so prickly, Kogane,” he said as planted a soft kiss at Keith’s temple. “You’re too easy to tease.”

“Ew, you two!” Pidge called from across the circle, their hands circled around their mouth, “Right in front of my salad?!”

Lance tucked his face against Keith’s hair, one arm hooked around Keith’s neck as if he was shielding him, the other sticking up his middle finger at Pidge. They howled with laughter.

“Come on, Keith,” Lance pouted as he tugged Keith away from the other three. “Pidge gets super salty when they’re jealous.”

Pidge’s laughter followed them as they made their way inside. The house was practically empty when they entered, going to the spacious kitchen where a couple of people were hanging out around the spread Hunk put out earlier.

“Keith!” Shiro’s voice called out to him from the corner of the room.

His brother was smiling as he and Lance made their way over to him. Keith watched Shiro’s eyes assess Lance and hone in on their interlocked hands. He tried not to groan aloud. The last thing he needed was Shiro getting all big-brothery and making Lance uncomfortable.

“Hi,” Shiro said, sticking out his toward Lance.”I’m Keith’s brother, Shiro.”

Lance took Shiro’s hand and Keith made a mental note that he didn’t even bother to look down at the prosthetic as he shook it.

“I feel like we’ve met in passing once or twice,” Lance replied. “I’m Lance.”

“Nice to officially meet you,” Shiro said with a smile as the two broke apart.

“You too,” Lance returned the smile. “Keith’s told me a lot about you.”

“Has he?” Shiro asked, raising a brow at Keith, who was trying not to blush and failing miserably.

“Yes, but more importantly, there is something I need from you.”

Shiro and Keith both turned to look at Lance who had a catlike grin spread across his face.

“Oh?” Shiro’s voice maintained its usual calm, but Keith was still staring at his boyfriend in confusion.

“There’s a rumor going around that I think only you can put to rest,” Lance continued in a serious whisper, leaning in towards Shiro, whose interest was definitely piqued by the exchange.

“Uh-huh..” Shiro said slowly, as if he wasn’t sure at all of what to make of Lance.

Keith’s eyes ping-ponged between the two of them, unable to decide who to focus on during their back-and-forth.

“Do you have photographic evidence of kpop Keith and what would it take to bribe you into sharing?”

A giggle unlike anything Keith had ever heard broke from behind the hand that Shiro was pressing to his mouth. His laughter continued, echoing around the kitchen and causing people to turn and look at them.

“Oh. Oh my,” Shiro said, wiping a finger beneath his eyes. “That is. That is just. So golden! I can’t - I can’t believe you told him about that,” he remarked, turning to Keith whose face was now beet red.

Keith huffed and muttered something about going to the bathroom before stalking off and leaving Shiro and Lance alone.

“Unfortunately, I can’t give you those photos,” Shiro finally admitted, looking back to his brother’s boyfriend.

When Keith had told him that he and Lance started dating, he had mixed emotions. Of course, he was happy for Keith, but he was also worried. He wanted to protect him, wanted to make sure that he wasn’t getting in over his head. Shiro wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Keith generally enjoyed causal relationships. No strings attached. Keith was an emo teenager and in some ways hadn’t grown out of being a lone wolf.

“Bummer,” Lance said with a grin, “I was really hoping there was proof.”

“Oh, they exist,” Shiro countered, “I just can’t give them to you.”

“What?” Lance asked, “Why not?”

Shiro chuckled, “You haven’t experienced cranky Keith yet, so I’ll cut you some slack, but I am not trying to get on his shit list.”

“Fair enough," Lance replied, crossing his arms and resting a hip against the counter. "But tell me one thing.”

He was fit, Shiro thought, taking in his wide frame. Keith had mentioned Lance was a surfer, and Shiro could see the athleticism reflected in his strong physique. Not that he thought about it often, but Lance didn’t seem like Keith’s type.

It was kind of refreshing.

“Did he have pink hair?” Lance asked, pulling Shiro out of his thoughts.

He snorted a laugh. “No,” he replied with a shake of his head.

Lance deflated a bit at that.

“It was white.”

Lance’s eyes rounded, “You’re kidding!”

“Nope,” Shiro said, popping the “p”.

“I need to see these photos!” Lance pleaded, his arms flailing wildly as he spoke. “Keith has visited pretty much every country on the planet, and did a good chunk of that with Beyoncé. He drives a blacked-out Ducati. He calls Rihanna by her first name! The man is on the cusp of being _too_ cool. You have to give me this.”

“Sorry, Lance,” Shiro said with a grin, enjoying the exchange far more than he anticipated. “No can do.”

Lance pouted as he thought about Shiro’s response, lip quirked out in dismay.

“Oh my god,” he said finally, blue eyes sparkling.

“What?” Shiro’s perfect brows knit together in mild alarm.

“You did kpop, too,” Lance uttered with realization.

“What?”

“That’s the only thing that makes sense,” he continued, his voice growing more animated as he went on. “You said that photographic proof is out there. Why else you would blow the perfect opportunity to embarrass your brother? You did kpop, too!” Lance finished, roguish grin slapped across his face.

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, his smile suddenly gone. Before either of them could say anything more, Keith rejoined them.

“Hey guys,” he said. “What are you two talking about?”

“Nothing!” Shiro lied, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

“We were just shooting the shit,” Lance said smoothly as he put an arm around Keith’s shoulders. “Wanna grab another drink?”

When Keith nodded in response, Lance turned to look at Shiro before they left to go went back outside to where the kegs were.

To Shiro’s surprise, he gave the older man a wink.

 

* * *

 

Shiro sighed as he looked down at the business card he was spinning between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes unfocused but staring nonetheless at the little blue rectangle as he tried to sift through his tangled thoughts. He’d been a private pilot for four years now, and while he still loved flying, his life had become routine.

Keith moving back was the best thing that had happened in a while. But Keith was living his own life and Shiro hated the thought of becoming a nagging older sibling. He needed a personal change, something to get him out of bed in the morning besides the gym and work and then the gym again.

He flipped through the briefing packet that Coran gave him, leafing through pages he’d already memorized. The idea of learning about a new part of the world, a new mission that was about diplomacy and not anything sinister was an intriguing offer. The Alteans certainly had their shit together, if their well-organized records and ability to plan for a variety of possible outcomes was anything to go by. A lot of it was what Shiro would have prepared if he was in charge of this operation.

He put the packet down and opened his laptop to type an email. He flexed his bionic arm - something that Matt had designed for him when he had first moved in. The two had stayed up all night tinkering and drawing and Matt had worked with the best surgeons in the world, sparing no expense to fit Shiro with the latest tech. Shiro had so much to be grateful for. Maybe that’s why it was so hard for him to find peace. He had an amazing life and so many others he knew…

He didn’t finish the thought. His PTSD episodes weren’t necessarily getting worse, but he was starting to feel a certain panic that he wasn’t getting better. He had every resource at his disposal. Why wasn’t he back to normal yet? He loved his body, had adapted incredibly well to his prosthetic, but somehow his mind hadn’t caught up. The panic attacks didn’t start right away, but in the past six months or so they were becoming more common.

Shiro looked down at the screen. He needed to do _something_. He began typing.

_Mr. Smythe,_

_Thank you for your offer. I’d like to accept. Is there a time we could meet to discuss this arrangement in further detail?_

_Best,_

_Takashi Shirogane_

His hand hovered over his mouse before finally hitting the send button. Heart racing, he let out a breath. Shiro knew he’d have trouble sleeping tonight.

He grabbed his vape pen from his nightstand and went out by the pool. When his counselor recommended medical marijuana to him, he was skeptical. He’d never tried it before and was weary of any mind-altering substances and didn’t want to actually smoke anything. He didn’t work so hard for his body to trash it. But after going to a local dispensary and chatting with the staff, they suggested he try a vape pen so that he didn’t have to smoke. Honestly, it made him feel way better that some of the pain medication he had been on after the accident.

Matt’s pool was heated, the water glowing with different colors as the lights beneath the surface of the water cycled through their program. Dressed in basketball shorts, Shiro sat down at the edge and stuck his feet in. He took a hit off the pen and exhaled slowly.

The new gig would be good. A sorely needed change of pace. Shiro just hoped he wasn’t biting off more than he could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene (Shiro at the dispensary)
> 
> Shiro: Hello, I'd like to purchase one marijuana.
> 
> Budtender: Excuse me?
> 
> Shiro: Yes, one marijuana please.
> 
> Budtender: ....  
> ___
> 
> Next time, it's Lance's b-day! Also, Shiro finally meets his new client, AND, as requested by some awesome readers, Lance is giving Keith a surfing lesson!!  
> ___
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta reader [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot!](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks clear my complexion and water my crops.


	5. Minneapolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gives Keith a surfing lesson. Shiro finally meets his new client. And Keith and Hunk get some bonding time.
> 
> Most importantly, Keith and Lance finally spend the night together. Things....ensue...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I FINISHED THIS. This chapter is my Everest but I'm sooo happy with how it turned out!! It's long and I couldn't quite fit in everything I wanted to, but I'd rather split up my chapters than compromise what I want for this fic. 
> 
> This year has been so bananas and I'm just grateful to be writing this. It's really meant a lot to me and helped me get through 2017. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the direction it's headed!

“You have to get up faster than that if you want to ride a wave, Kogane!” Lance called from where he sat on his board, surrounded by the magnificent blue water of the Pacific.

He watched as Keith resurfaced after biting it.

Again.

They had been at it for a couple of hours, and Lance was genuinely impressed with Keith’s stamina. He would have given up a while ago.

With a splash, Keith flung himself halfway onto his board, his arms folded beneath his head, legs floating aimlessly out behind him like limp noodles. He let out a short string of coughs before turning to look at Lance, a sardonic expression gracing his features.

A warm smile spread across Lance’s face as he took in the sight of his boyfriend. They had been together a little over a month and Lance couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier. If he was being honest with himself, he was worried that his full attention would be too much for Keith, who was admittedly shy when it came to dating.

When in a relationship, Lance tended to be a bit...clingy.

He habitually sent good morning messages, posted photos of them together on Instagram, and sent Keith constant Snapchats throughout the day. (Blessedly, Keith had finally figured out how to use the app and could now snap him back instead of sending a blurry selfie or photo of his feet).

And that was just the stuff that happened on his phone.

Whenever Keith was in his presence, he couldn’t help but make physical contact with him, whether it was a hand on the arm or fingertips grazing a thigh. Little touches that announced his presence but also managed to alleviate some of his nervous energy.

Usually he was tapping a pen or chewing on a bottle cap or playing with a rubber band, fidgeting to help reign in his overactive thoughts. He’d talked briefly about having ADHD but he didn’t want to freak Keith out with the intricacies of his issues. Besides, Lance had come to accept himself for who he was and was used to controlling it.

Plus now he had Keith, whose hair twirled nicely around Lance’s finger when he had him tucked into his side, and who never minded the random rhythms he tapped out on his palm when their hands were curled together.

Sometimes, though, his anxiety would creep up and he would fret over whether or not it would all be too much for Keith, who had veritably never done _this_ before.

This boyfriend thing.

But every time Lance worried that he had crossed some invisible boundary, Keith was there with a soft and steady smile. He seemed to enjoy their physical contact just as much as Lance did, and never complained about Lance’s messages or his touchy-feely-ness.

A couple of days ago, Lance asked him if he wanted to try surfing. Keith brought up the desire to learn on one of their first dates and they finally found time between their schedules to make it happen.

The fact that he got to ogle Keith in a wetsuit was just a happy coincidence.

He watched as Keith managed to scramble back into a sitting position his board, panting with exhaustion, head bent and chest heaving with dark clumps of hair falling over his pink face.

“Don’t worry,” Lance purred as he paddled over to where Keith was floating. “You’ll get the hang of it.”

There was a catlike smile on his face as he neared, a fondness in his cerulean eyes.

“Eventually,” he added.

Keith growled in response and ran a hand through his dark hair, slicking it back off of his forehead. The wetsuit Lance picked out for him fit like a glove. Navy so dark it looked black, the material was stretchy and conformed to the hard planes of his body, lavender markings darting parallel across the chest.

Lance tried to ignore the delicious lick of heat that spiraled low in his belly. Getting a boner while sitting on a surfboard was _not_ his definition of a good time.

Keith’s brows were furrowed in frustration and he smacked a hand across the water, sending a small splash out towards the shore.

“Stupid ocean,” he muttered, sounding like a complete and utter dork.

Lance’s face hurt from grinning. He learned that his boyfriend was somewhat of a hothead, and he was getting used to dealing with his temper. He was so earnest, it made Lance weak, and truth be told, he thought Emo Keith was pretty adorable.

Another wave was making its way toward them and Lance shifted, stomach pressed against his board as he used his long arms to paddle into place.

“Watch me again,” he shouted back over his shoulder.

He waited for the perfect moment, when the swell of the wave was beneath him and he could spring upward, crouching low on the board as it carved across the cresting water. Knees bent and muscles tensed, he balanced himself perfectly, cutting expertly across the wave.

Keith watched Lance, his brows knit together as he tried to concentrate. He could feel his jaw clenching. Lance made it look so easy when Keith had yet to even stand up, let alone surf. Lance’s body was agile and limber as it moved in unison with the board beneath him.

Keith couldn’t help but think about how fucking _graceful_ Lance looked.

He couldn’t tear his eyes from the scene in front of him, his pulse picking up as Lance made his way back to the shore. He got out of the water and stood on the beach, long legs unfolding neatly as he reached his full height. In his black wetsuit, white teeth flashing across his caramel skin, he looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine where he was standing with his board in one arm, the other bent and resting on his hip.

Effortless.

Keith’s features set into a mask of determination. He could do this. He _would_ do this.

His teeth locked as he ground them together, resolve setting him on edge as he moved closer to an oncoming wave. He got into position, hands pressed firmly against the board, toes curled under his feet as he crouched, ready to pounce and…

Keith slipped, losing his footing before he could firmly plant his feet and gain his balance. He tumbled back into the water, the cord around his ankle snapping taught as his board was roughly pulled by the undertow. He held his breath and propelled his body up, lungs dragging in a sharp breath when he finally broke to the surface.

“Keith!” Lance called from where he stood on the golden sand. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Keith managed to croak out, but Lance was already jogging into the water before diving in.

Keith accepted his defeat, pulling himself back onto the board. He paddled to where Lance was swimming toward him and the taller man grabbed onto the board.

Lance was coming to his rescue _again_. He had zero control over the ridiculous pout impressed upon his features.

“Look at you,” Lance said, a wry smile on his lips as he tapped the board, indicating that Keith should scoot backward.

Keith wanted to be mad. His legs felt like jello and he was pretty sure he’d been making an ass of himself all day. But then Lance was hoisting himself onto the board, emerging from the water in his tight black suit, his lithe body moving with such ease that Keith’s brain short-circuited momentarily.

“You’re hot, wet, _and_ salty.”

The smile Lance bestowed upon him was immobilizing, his broad lips stretched across perfectly white teeth, blue eyes bright and captivating. No matter how bummed he was about his poor performance, Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at the cheesy line, a light pink dusting across his pale cheeks.

Lance climbed onto the board so he could face Keith, their ankles hooking together in the water. He put a warm hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“You did great, babe,” he whispered before brushing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You just need some more practice, is all.”

The coldness of the water left Keith’s skin feeling ultra sensitive, his face tingling where Lance had touched him.

“And besides,” he murmured against Keith’s skin. “I can be patient.”

Heat ripped through Keith, making him groan low in his throat. He grabbed onto either side of Lance’s face and pulled him closer so he could firmly press their lips together.

Lance stilled in shock for a fraction of a second before melting into the embrace. Keith’s tongue swept into Lance’s mouth and he whimpered in response, letting the kiss deepen as their mouths melded together. Time seemed to stand still. Lance’s hands went to Keith’s chest and slid their way around his neck, twining into his midnight hair.

Just as the kiss turned into something molten, something serious, Keith shivered from the cold wind coming off the ocean. Lance pulled back, grinning before he jumped into the water and towed him to shore.

Towed him like some sort of fucking human tugboat.

Keith couldn’t help but be impressed with Lance’s physique, shoulders moving in sure, even strokes as he made his way back to the sandy beach. He managed to stand, albeit awkwardly, as they got out of the water and shook out his mop of wet hair.

Lance walked over to where his board stood in the sand. The black wetsuit was plastered to his body, the very same body that Keith did his damndest not to spend every waking moment thinking about. But Lance had him captivated and now, as he stared at the other man, he felt desire begin to pool low in his gut. Lance bent over, giving Keith the perfect view of his ass and Keith’s mouth went dry.

‘“C’mon,” Lance said, looking over his shoulder with a devilish grin. “Let’s head back to my place for some dinner.”

Keith could only nod in response.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wheels up in fifteen." 

Shiro looked over to where his new commanding officer, Kolivan, stood near the stairs that lead up onto the Altean jet. He had an intimidating-looking clipboard in hand as he organized the rest of the crew and finalized their pre-flight checklist. The two had met that morning when Shiro arrived early for his first planned mission with the Altean diplomatic party.

Kolivan was the captain, and although he was seemed a bit terse, he was an efficient leader. Coran wasn’t specific about Kolivan’s history with the Altean government, but Shiro was willing to bet that he was ex-military, based on his muscular physique and commanding presence. He was tall, taller even than Shiro who stood well above six feet.

Shiro nodded to him as he climbed the stairs to board the jet, making his way to the cockpit and settling into the co-pilot's chair. He and Kolivan had discussed the mission in great detail earlier, the older man giving him a run down of how the flight would go, their emergency preparations, and what he expected of Shiro. All of it seemed standard and Shiro actually enjoyed the rigidity of it, used to the strict guidelines and routine of the Air Force.

He glanced down at his new uniform, one that appeared to match Kolivan’s in style, but differing in color. Where Kolivan’s was black with blue accents, Shiro’s was a black and white number, both sporting wide shoulders and geometric markings on the chest and arms.

The material was surprisingly lightweight and Shiro could hardly believe it when Coran mentioned the uniforms were also bulletproof, fire-resistant, _and_ could serve as flotation devices with built in homing beacons. The Alteans sure liked their tech. He couldn’t wait to tell Matt about it.

He put on his headset, turning to the console in front of him to prepare for take off. He checked the flight path, the weather, and was about to radio Kolivan that everything looked good when he heard a knock on the door to the cabin.

“Excuse me,” came a voice from behind him.

It was rich and honeyed, the accent unfamiliar and inexplicably soothing.

Shiro swiveled around to see a woman standing in the doorway. A woman who was so beautiful, he immediately forgot to speak. She was tall, her coffee brown skin flawless with long, white hair flowing around her like one of the clouds he passed on a regular basis at 30,000 feet.

His brain short-circuited and he couldn’t manage to formulate a single word in response to her, nothing but white noise flickering through his addled mind.

“I just wanted to introduce myself,” she continued, a kind expression overtaking her features, one elegant brow arching at his strange response.

She took a step towards him, expression open and patient, as if she was used to having this effect on people.

He stood hastily, forgetting about the wire that connected his headset to the dashboard. It jerked his head down before he could reach his full height and he blushed in embarrassment, scrambling to push it off. The woman’s smile was polished, regal even, in spite of his blunder.

Yet in her aqua eyes, he could make out a hint of laughter.

“I’m Princess Allura,” she said, sticking out her hand by way of greeting.

He looked down at her hand - her _right_ hand - before reaching out with his bionic arm to return the gesture. Her face bore a slight expression of surprise as she accepted his metal grip, but she did not flinch or balk as others in the same position had.

“It’s nice to meet you…” she continued when Shiro remained silent, the inflection in her voice prompting him to respond.

“Takashi,” he said hurriedly, pink dusting his cheeks once more.

He rarely used his first name, but it tumbled out given the current lack of communication between his brain and his mouth.

  
“Takashi Shirogane.”

“Nice to meet you, Takashi,” she responded, releasing her grip on his hand. “Thank you for agreeing to this mission. Coran has told me you are the top pilot in Los Angeles. 

Shiro’s blush darkened, accentuating the scar that ran from one cheek to the other, crossing the bridge of his nose. When she said his name the sound crawled under his skin, sending a shock of electricity through him.

“Thank you, your majesty,” he mumbled in response, trying to pull his gunmetal gaze from hers but unable or perhaps unwilling to make it happen.

The princess let out a bubble of laughter.

“Your majesty?” her voice was light and airy, her head cocked to the side as a bright grin spread across her features. “We’ll be traveling together for the next two months. Your majesty is a bit formal, don’t you agree?”

  
_Oh shit_ , he thought, his eyes raking over her, taking in her elegant dress and lean figure. She wore a gauzy cream blouse with white pants that hugged her trim hips and slower tapered to flare over heels that matched her top. The only jewelry she wore was a thin, gold necklace that was so long it dipped below the neckline of her shirt. She looked like she had stepped out of a magazine, like the royalty she was.  

This was bad. Bad, bad, bad.

He could not afford to harbor an attraction toward his boss’s boss’s boss. Shiro quickly pushed down the zing of desire he felt rippling through him. Sex had been such a dormant part of his life ever since he returned stateside that he was genuinely surprised to feel it here, on the job. He needed to keep a level head, to be as professional as possible.

He cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind his back.

“Sorry, your majesty,” he said, voice clear and cool.

Shiro tried to think of something clever to say, something that would keep the mood light while getting his point across.

Instead, he ended up with, “I prefer to follow protocol.”

God, he sounded like such a tool, he couldn’t help but wince at his own blunt remark.

“I see,” the princess responded, voice less exuberant than it had been a moment ago, but a cordial smile still plastered on her face.

“Yes,” she said after a moment’s pause, a sharp look flashing in her aquamarine eyes, “well, it’s a pleasure to meet you all the same, Mr. Shirogane.”

She turned and left the cockpit before he could say anything more. He simply stood next to the console, dumbstruck, unable to wrap his brain around exactly what had just happened.

Kolivan walked in a few moments later and soon he had to dedicate his complete attention to getting the plane off the ground, which was a blessed respite from his unruly thoughts.

It wasn’t until they were at cruising altitude that his mind began to wander and he went back over his conversation with the beautiful princess. He hoped that the rest of the trip went smoothly, that he wasn’t awkward. He had never spent time in Minneapolis and now he would have a few days to explore. It would be good for him, a nice change of pace.

That is, if he could manage to keep himself from ogling his boss’s boss’s boss like he was a damned high-schooler.

 _Of course I can_ , he reassured himself. He had spent hellish months as a prisoner of war and endured training at the military’s highest level. He was a professional and would have no problem moving past this. His grip tightened on the controls of the plane and his lips turned up at the corners in a not-quite-smile, confident with his plan to gloss over his earlier discomfort and make the most of this new endeavor.

***

Allura mentally scolded herself as she made her way to the plush leather seat. She had been too forward with the new pilot and felt her cheeks tinge with embarrassment at the thought. It had been awhile since she felt a spark like that - an instant connection with another person. 

An incredibly attractive person, nonetheless.

His eyes were warm and kind, and she couldn’t help but chuckle when she thought back to the forgotten headset.

Her advisor, Coran, was already seated, and he gave her a bright grin as she sat across from him.

“We should arrive in Minneapolis in less than four hours, princess.”

“Thank you, Coran.”

Allura gave him a small grin of her own. He had been an advisor of her late father’s and helped raise her, calling her princess since the day she was born. Coran was practically family.

She gazed out the window, her blue eyes tracking the tarmac beneath them as the plane began to move. Given her line of work, she didn’t spend a lot of time socializing on a personal level. She sometimes traveled as a diplomat to rub elbows with other world leaders, but her real passion was the nonprofit organization she had started at the age of 18, which worked to end illegal sex trafficking in Southeast Asia.

The work was exhaustive, but she was determined to put all of Altea’s resources behind her cause, hunting down traffickers and providing safe spaces for survivors. It was grueling, but it _needed_ to be done.

Her love life was something that always came in second. Or third. Or fourth. Or whenever she managed to have time. She had taken lovers in her formative years, but once she reached her late-twenties, she dove into her work without regret.

Now that she had established the nonprofit to the point where it generally ran itself, she spent more time giving lectures and raising awareness for the work that they did. Well awareness and money.

As Los Angeles sank into the distance, Allura thought back to the new pilot’s silver eyes and handsome smile.

She couldn’t help but wonder if this trip to Minneapolis would be a chance for her to put her own needs first. Allura was human, after all, and she had been neglecting her own desires for far too long.

And once she set a plan in motion, she always saw it through.

 

* * *

 

By the time they got back to Lance’s apartment, it was dark outside. Hunk was still at the shop, finishing up some last minute work on a custom board that was being picked up the next morning. It wasn’t uncommon for him to use the futon in the shop’s break room to sleep there when he was working late and under a tight deadline. 

The apartment was pitch black when they entered and Lance flicked a switch, allowing light filled the small entryway. It leaked through a cutout in the wall that led into the kitchen. He threw his keys in a shallow bowl resting in the cutout that was shaped like Darth Vader, a housewarming gift from Pidge that they gave him when he first moved into the place.

“Huh, I never noticed that cool robot before,” Keith said, gesturing to the black dish.

“What?” Lance responded, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“That black robot thing,” Keith repeated, pointing at the key dish, “for your keys? I didn’t notice it last time I was here. It’s neat.”

“That’s Darth Vader,” Lance said, hands on his hips.

“What, is that like the type of robot?”

Lance stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

“No,” he said, “No no no no no. He’s from Star Wars.”

Keith looked at him, a small v creasing his brows, lips pouted as if he was thinking hard on the matter before slowly raising his hand, splitting his fingers so that his index and middle fingers were together and his ring finger and pinkie were together.

Lance chuckled, “No, that’s Star Trek! Vader is from Star _Wars_!”

He grabbed his sides, doubled over with laughter at the sight of Keith’s confused expression. God, he was adorable.

“Have you never seen Star Wars?” Lance asked, a hand gripping his cocked hip. “It’s like, everywhere, man. They just put a new one out.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Keith murmured shyly, staring at the ground as he toed at an imaginary spot on the tile floor, “I just never got around to it.”

“Hey, it’s all good. No need to be embarrassed,” Lance said as he moved to put a hand on Keith’s arm before bringing the fingers of his other hand beneath his chin, turning his face upward to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

“Besides, now I get to introduce you to the awesomeness that is the most epic of space tales. I have most of them on bluray.”

He hooked an arm around Keith’s neck and tugged him further into the apartment, unable to keep his hands to himself.

“It’s pretty long, though. You up for a movie marathon? We can order a pizza or something.”

Keith gave a soft grin in response, the kind that made Lance feel a bubbling joy inside his chest. Sometimes, Keith was so insecure, it made Lance ache. But in these precious moments, he could feel Keith lowering his walls, creeping farther out of his shell. And the fact that Lance was the one he chose to be vulnerable with...well, that felt pretty damn good.

“Sure,” Keith answered, his low voice breaking Lance from his reverie.

He stopped in front of the couch and looked over at Keith. His hair was still damp from the beach, pulled back into a loose knot at the nape of his neck. The black t-shirt he was wearing sagged around the pale skin of his collar bones and the long column of his neck. He could make out flecks of sand that still stuck to Keith’s skin, leftover from their surfing lesson.

“We should shower,” Lance blurt out, face bursting into flame at his suggestion. “I-I mean, you should shower. I mean we’re dirty.”

He could hear the words coming out of his mouth, but couldn’t stop them from escaping, his arms flailing as he tried to continue. “Dirty from surfing. So we should each shower. To get clean.”

 _Oh god, please shut the fuck up_ , he mentally swore at himself.

They still hadn’t had sex and every time Lance so much as thought about it, his brain stalled out. His other sexual encounters with men had been less than stellar and his biggest fear was looking like a complete fool in front of Keith, who was clearly well-versed in that area.

“A shower would be nice,” Keith replied, an easy smile on his face.

“S-sure,” Lance sputtered out. “I’ll get you some towels and stuff.”

Lance was keenly aware of Keith walking behind him as he made his way down the short hallway to the bathroom. He pushed the door open and turned on the overhead light.

“So here are some towels,” he said, digging around in their linen closet for the nicest towels he could find. “And you just turn the knob to the left for hot water and pull the little stopper thing on the faucet to turn the shower on.”

Keith turned to face him, reaching behind himself with one arm to pull the black tee over his head before tossing it to the floor.

Lance’s mouth went dry.

“I’ll...uh..leave you to it then,” he managed to croak out, hoping Keith didn’t notice the fire in his cheeks or the tent that was forming in his pants.

He turned to flee but was stopped by a warm hand on his wrist. Keith pulled him back toward where he stood shirtless and when Lance turned toward him, their faces were a breath apart.

“Stay,” Keith said simply, the grit in his tone sending a shiver across Lance’s skin.

Keith brought his other hand to Lance’s hip and pulled him closer until their bodies fit together, tilting his head upward until his lips met Lance’s mouth. Lance stilled momentarily before melting into the kiss, reveling in just how _soft_ Keith’s lips were.

His arms wound around Keith as the kiss deepened. Kissing was something Lance knew. Something he had been doing since middle school. Something he didn’t have to think about.

When Keith probed his mouth with his tongue, Lance happily obliged and opened to him. His tongue swept into Lance’s mouth and blood rushed to his groin, his growing erection pressing into the hard muscle of Keith’s stomach.

Keith’s hands tugged at Lance’s baseball tee, pulling the fabric up as they broke briefly so Lance could tear it from his body. When they reunited and their skin met, Lance let out a soft sigh. Keith’s hands were weaving into his hair, gripping his short locks as he rolled his hips against Lance’s thigh.

Keith stepped back, breaking their embrace.

“Let’s shower,” he murmured, his violet eyes dark with desire.

Lance had never before felt so utterly _wanted_.

Keith was a model for fuck’s sake. He traveled all over the world with other young, hot dancers. Yet here he was, in his tiny bathroom, in his shitty two bedroom apartment, turning on the water so that he could shower with Lance.

It all felt surreal.

Keith made short work of the rest of his clothes and shoes, but Lance was immobilized, eyes glued to the gloriously naked man in front of him. Keith caught his stare and smirked before going over to where Lance stood and unbuckled the silver clasp on his belt. He popped the button on Lance’s jeans and slowly eased the zipper down, the backs of his knuckles brushing against his hardness.

“Hurry up,” Keith said, voice low and sultry.

A delicious grin curled his lips as he turned and got in the shower.

Through the frosted glass door Lance could make out Keith’s blurry body, head thrown back beneath the torrent of hot water. The mirror above the sink was covered with a fine layer of steam and Lance blamed his sudden inability to breath on the sudden change in temperature.

He hopped on one foot, scrambling to pull of his shoes before he tore off his pants and briefs. He tripped on the small pile of clothes making his way over to the shower and took a deep breath to fortify himself before rolling back the glass door.

Steam billowed inside the shower, making the air thick and hot. Lance blinked to clear his vision and was immediately confronted with planes of lean muscle. Keith stepped forward, out of the stream of water, hands slicking back his dark hair, that cocky grin still perched upon his perfect lips.

“Here,” he said, drawing Lance to him and then turning them so that the hot water ran down Lance’s back.

Keith bent to pick up a bottle of coconut body wash in the corner of the tub and squirted a generous amount into his palms, rubbing them together to create a plush foam before running his soap-slicked hands along Lance’s chest. He proceeded to wash him, leisurely tracing the lines of his torso, caressing his skin in circles as he lathered him up.

It was intimate, with Keith’s eyes fixed firmly upon Lance’s body.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” he said, just as his hands skimmed lower. He gently washed between Lance’s legs, stroking his cock before trailing his fingers along his sensitive balls.

Lance drew in a sharp breath. The hot water, the proximity to Keith, the feel of Keith’s hands on him—it was all overwhelming.

Keith stepped closer, circling his hands around to wash Lance’s rear, his mouth grazing the skin of Lance’s collarbone. He nipped and sucked, lapping up droplets of water as his hand skimmed between Lance’s cheeks, the soapy water allowing him to to ghost smoothly over his tight hole.

A strangled whimper escaped him as Keith’s delicate fingers continued to move, his nails dragging up Lance’s back. The taller man snapped, grabbing Keith’s face between his hands as his mouth came down hard against unexpecting lips, pulling them both beneath the current of hot water.

He did not hesitate, plunging his tongue into Keith’s mouth, his lips rough as his mouth moved over Keith’s.

Keith let out a low moan, which reverberated through Lance. His erection was almost painfully stiff as it rubbed against the soft skin of Keith’s belly, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. He could feel Keith’s own hardness against his thigh as Keith rolled his hips against him. It was all incredibly erotic, but he needed more and pushed Keith back against the tiled wall.

Lance had never given a blow job before. He’d never really wanted to with his previous partners, although those trysts had been short and disappointing and not something he wanted to compare to his current relationship.

Looking at Keith, though, with rivulets of water streaming down his sculpted physique, Lance was ready. He needed to feel the weight of Keith’s dick in his mouth, taste his skin on his tongue, wanted the pressure against the back of his throat. He blushed at the dirty nature of his thoughts, embarrassed at how utterly wanton Keith made him feel.

Slowly, delicately, Lance folded his long legs and sank to his knees, his crisp, blue eyes locked with Keith’s piercing violet the entire time. Keith’s jaw was set in a hard line, his hands curled into fists at his sides as if he was actively keeping himself from grabbing onto him.

Lance didn’t really know what he was doing, but he had received his share of blow jobs during his sexual encounters, the most recent of which had come from the gorgeous man that stood naked before him. He acted on instinct, his hand wrapping around Keith’s cock as his tongue reached out tentatively to taste his head.

When Lance finally took him into his mouth, he thought he was going to explode then and there. Warmth surrounded him, the velvet of Lance’s wet tongue exploring his length. He pulled his lips around his teeth and started to move, groaning around Keith and bringing a hand up to grip him at the base.

He wasn’t unnerved or uncoordinated, but novice, Keith realized as Lance lightly ran his tongue along the underside of his shaft. His movements were far from expert, but there was something about his eagerness to please, the excitement with which he shifted each time Keith let out so much as a peep, that was mesmerizing.

Keith looked down into his crystal blue eyes and the desire he saw there matched his own. In all his time sleeping around, he’d never experienced a connection like this—one that put him completely at ease and truly himself, yet left his skin on fire everywhere the other man touched him.

Lance bobbed his head, moving faster and faster, gaining confidence as Keith grit his teeth against the pleasure he felt. His hand slipped down to cup the side of Lance’s head, just below his ear, his thumb tracing his hollowed cheek as he continued to work him.

The muscles in Keith’s legs were straining and he could feel himself getting close as Lance tightened his mouth, taking Keith in all the way to the base, his cock hitting the back of Lance’s throat. He let out a long, delicious moan, eyes closing as his head lolled back to rest against the wall of the shower. Lance pulled off him almost entirely, swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing him whole again.

Despite his partner’s lack of experience, this was the best blow job Keith could remember getting in his life. Lance’s enthusiasm, his intense focus on each and every sigh Keith made sent Keith’s mind racing to all the other ways he wanted Lance to please him. But that could wait. He knew Lance was less adventurous when it came to sex, not that he hadn’t had his share of experiences, but from the descriptions he gave, he seemed used to sex that was more predictable. Vanilla.

Keith would change that, he thought to himself...eventually.

His stomach muscles contracted and he knew if he didn’t end this soon, he would cum before he was ready for their encounter to be over.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he ground out, as Lance took him all the way to the hilt once more and stayed there while his tongue continued to stroke his shaft.

“Lance,” he begged, “please. I want you.”

Lance looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise as his mouth released him with a loud smacking sound. Keith was not shy about his needs, had never been one to feel shame when it came to his sexual urges. He’d never tried monogamy, but with Lance he wanted to, and if there was any shot of them working, he needed Lance to understand. Needed him to be ok with who Keith was.

“Please, I want you,” Keith repeated, his hand still drifting along Lance’s cheek. “Inside me.”

At his words, Lance’s beautiful face flushed red and Keith couldn’t help but grin. To his surprise, Lance stood in one swift motion, snaking a hand around to the nape of Keith’s neck and pinning him to the wall with his hips. His mouth came down on Keith’s with punishing force, as if his plea unlocked Lance’s own desire.

They broke apart and Lance turned off the shower as he and Keith climbed out and began drying off. Steam gushed into the hall when Lance opened the bathroom door, abandoning their clothes and practically dragging Keith by the wrist down to the end of the hallway.

Lance, who was always talkative, had fallen silent and Keith wondered what was going through his head. When they got to Lance’s bedroom, Keith pulled back against his grip, forcing the other man to stop. He stepped close to him and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You’re awfully quiet,” he murmured as he continued leaving a trail of kisses across Lance’s broad shoulders. He licked a few beads of water that had escaped their hurried toweling.

“I just…” Lance trailed off, hands curling to fists at his sides. “I’ve been thinking about this since the night we first met.”

He voiced his confession in a whisper, as if it came from the deepest reaches of his soul. Lance turned, and although the only light trailing into the room came from the full moon outside, Keith could see the molten heat in his azure eyes.

“I’ve been worried that I won’t live up to your expectations. To your…” he almost said previous lovers, but cut himself off.

Keith instinctively stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Lance’s neck.

“But now that we’re here,” Lance continued, dropping his heavy-lidded gaze to Keith’s, “I don’t know what I was so worried about.”

Lance flashed a wry grin just before their mouths joined together once more. Unlike their earlier kisses that were desperate and hurried, this one simmered languidly. They took time exploring each other, hands sliding along flushed skin as their mouths tangled together.

“I want you too,” Lance murmured against Keith’s lips.

He pulled Keith onto the bed, then went to his nightstand, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. Keith took a moment to appreciate Lance’s form, noting the long, lithe legs, trim waist, and broad shoulders. He admired the lean planes of his chest and rippling abs that lead to the sharp v of his hip bones.

Keith got up on his knees, making his way to the edge of the bed where Lance stood. He dragged his open mouth across Lance’s ribs and stomach, nipping and sucking along his body. Lance shuddered and bent down, capturing Keith’s mouth in a hot kiss.

“How do you want it, baby?” Lance asked, one perfect brow arched in question.

Keith thought about it for a moment before responding.

“Lay down,” he finally replied, motioning for Lance to lay against the impressive stack of pillows, his perfect skin a contrast to the navy bed sheets.

Keith crawled on top of him, bringing the condom and lube with him and tucking them carefully beneath the pillows, just to the left of Lance’s head. He took Lance’s face between his hands and kissed him gently. Where he was, perched on Lance’s lap, he felt his hardness sliding against his own and couldn’t suppress the moan that had been building in his throat.

Lance reached up for the bottle of lube, popping the top and squirting a generous amount on his fingers, which slid between Keith’s legs. The lube was cool against Keith’s skin as Lance worked his fingers between his cheeks, gently probing against Keith’s entrance.

The first finger slipped in easily, and it felt so good that Keith let out a short grunt. Lance moved it in and out for a few moments before adding a second finger, doing his best to stretch Keith. Their lips remained locked and Keith pulled Lance’s tongue into his mouth, sucking it in time with his deft fingers. By the third finger, Keith was quivering with need, his eyes screwed shut at the sensation.

After he was satisfied his partner was ready, Lance removed his hand before applying a fair amount of lube to his own length. He hoped like hell he could last longer than thirty seconds with the spitfire writhing in his lap.

He gripped Keith’s hips and lined himself up as Keith reached a hand behind him and guided Lance’s cock to his opening. Keith was tight, so impossibly tight, Lance thought as he pushed inside, stilling to give Keith a moment to adjust.

Keith was having none of it though. His fingers dug into Lance’s chest as he lowered himself, inch by inch, until Lance was fully seated inside him. They groaned in unison at the feel of it and Keith sat back, grabbing his own ankles as he slowly began to roll his body.

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance moaned, voice hoarse and needy.

He wanted to move, he really did, but he was temporarily awestruck at the sight of Keith riding him, cock standing at attention and torso thrust forward as he moved. It was Keith’s face, though, that really captivated him—lips parted as he panted with each undulation of his hips, pale cheeks flushed pink with exertion. His dark brows were pulled together in concentration, looming over violet eyes.

It was intoxicating.

“You feel so good,” Lance said, unable to keep his thoughts to himself.

His hands tightened as the siren straddling him sped up, and he decided he was perfectly happy to let Keith dictate the pace. Lance made quick work of adapting to Keith’s rhythm and pumped his hips in time, grinding up against his ass.

A deep, unbridled sob escaped Keith and Lance realized his new efforts were hitting Keith’s prostate at just the right angle. He shot Keith a wicked look and continued his assault. Keith’s head lolled back and he moaned loudly, and Lance sent up a silent thanks that Hunk was stuck at the shop.

The noises Keith made, his expressions, it was all driving Lance closer and closer to the edge. He could feel heat scorching through him, his leg muscles tightening in anticipation, but he wouldn’t let himself go. Not yet. Not until he was sure he was doing right by Keith.

He fumbled with one hand as he got the bottle of lube and managed to get a small dollop on his palm. Keeping the relentless pace, he curled his fist around Keith’s cock, stroking him in time with their movements, flexing his fingers around his hard length.

Keith let out a keening sound, a strangled howl, and Lance felt his ass tighten around him. He thrust his hips up wildly, uninhibited, bouncing Keith up and down at a frenzied pace, hurdling them both closer to release.

“ _Lance!_ ” Keith cried out as he came, spurts of hot liquid dabbling across both their stomachs.

Lance threw his head back into the pillows, both hands squeezing like a vice around Keith’s hips as he came hard, a breath hissing out through gritted teeth.

When he finally floated down from his high, Keith was slumped on top of him, face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Lance ran a soft hand along his spine, savoring the velvety feeling of his skin. He let his lips drift to Keith’s dark hair.

He wanted to stay like this as long as he could, but eventually he knew he had to pull away. He padded softly to the bathroom and disposed of the condom. When he got back to his room, Keith was in the same position he had left him in, completely drained of energy.

He pulled on a pair of black briefs and grabbed one of his comfy oversized tee-shirts and brought it to the bed.

“Here, baby,” he whispered, handing the shirt to Keith and pulling at the deep blue comforter so they both could slip beneath it.

Lance was on his back with Keith curled up into his side, face pressed into his chest. A dozen thoughts were running through his mind. He wanted to tell Keith how much he enjoyed what they had just done. How lucky he felt to have him in his life. He wanted to ask him if he had as much fun as Lance had.

But then Keith let out a sleepy sigh and brushed his lips across his skin.

“Thank you,” he murmured in a hushed voice.

His eyes fluttered open and he peered up at Lance through long lashes, giving him a half grin.

“That was incredible.”

Every thought that was swirling around Lance’s mind evaporated.

“I thought so, too,” he replied, craning his head down to plant a kiss on Keith’s lips.

They didn’t speak any further, but there were no words that needed to be said. Wrapped in each other’s embrace and sated from pleasure, they slowly drifted to sleep.

Star Wars would have to wait.

 

* * *

 

When Keith awoke next, light was barely filtering in through the window of Lance’s bedroom. He blinked, rubbing his face against an unfamiliar pillow and stretching out his sore legs. Lance was still asleep next to him, if the man’s loud snoring was anything to go by. Surely, Keith should have been annoyed the racket, but instead he found himself smiling. It was sort of endearing. 

Slipping out of bed so that Lance could continue to sleep, Keith went to the bathroom to rummage through the pile of their clothes, pulling on his underwear. He wasn’t sure how long Lance would be out, but he needed caffeine and was feeling brave enough to forage around the kitchen until he found some coffee grounds and a French press.

He got his phone and checked it, scrolling through his Instagram while he waited for the coffee to brew but quickly put it aside, deciding that finding food was more important. Lance and Hunk had him over for dinner a few times so he knew where they kept everything and that Hunk, who was an amazing chef, kept a well-stocked fridge.

Just as Keith was finishing with the eggs he was making, he heard keys rattling at the front door and Hunk burst in with an exasperated groan, practically falling through the entrance. His hair was disheveled and he was still wearing the same clothes Keith had seen him in the previous day when he was at the shop.

“Oh my god, dude, you would not believe my fucking day,” Hunk said, dropping his bag on the floor and coming around to the kitchen.

Hunk looked up at Keith and his eyes rounded in shock.

“You’re not Lance.”

Keith blushed, worried that he had somehow overstepped his bounds. His mind raced. Was this not a normal thing for people in relationships to do? Would Hunk be weird about him being in his underwear? He’d never really woken up in someone else’s apartment like this, let alone to someone who wasn’t the person he was sleeping with.

He said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Uh...breakfast?” he asked, setting a plate of food on the counter closest to Hunk.

Hunk looked at him, dumbfounded, before his face broke out in a dazzling grin.

  
“Oh, man! This looks awesome,” he said as he picked up a fork and dove in. 

“It’s just some eggs and toast,” Keith replied, pleased nonetheless that the other man seemed to be enjoying this food.

“Holy shit!” Hunk exclaimed, slamming a hand excitedly down on the counter. “You can cook!”

Keith grinned at the praise, “It’s just some eggs. No big deal.”

“No, no, no. These are damn good eggs. Garlic? Onions? Cheese and chives? The Sriracha was a clutch play. Does Lance know you can cook? He can barely make cereal.”

A chuckle slipped past Keith’s lips as he made a second plate of food and grabbed a fork. The big guy was so congenial. For Keith it was an unexpected perk of his newfound relationship. Hunk’s lack of judgement and friendly disposition made Keith comfortable and he felt his shoulders relax.

“So what are you guys up to today?” Hunk asked, nearly done with his food.

“I don’t really know,” Keith responded, “but I think we’re having some sort of movie marathon? Lance sort of found out that I’ve never seen Star Wars.”

Hunk jumped at that.

“What! Oh, man you are missing out!” Hunk took his plate over to the sink and washed it quickly. “Yeah, I’d definitely say you need a movie marathon. Star Wars is the most epic space tale of all time!”

“That’s what I’m told.”

“Well, I cannot let this travesty stand.” Hunk gestured for Keith to follow him as they walked over to the living area.

“You, sit.” he said, pointing to the sofa.

He went over to a stack of movies by the TV and rooted around until he found what he was looking for. Keith finished up his breakfast and set the plate on a nearby end table.

“Alright,” he bent on one knee, opening the player so he could slip in the disk. “I’m putting on the original Star Wars. A New Hope. Released in 1977, this is the movie that got the whole thing started. You sit and watch, I’m gonna take a quick shower, and we’ll get this movie marathon going.”

  
“Should we wake up Lance?” Keith asked, remembering his boyfriend’s excitement when first mentioning the movies. 

“Nah,” Hunk replied with a wave of his hand. “You do not wake Lance from his beauty sleep.”

Keith laughed at that, figuring it made a lot of sense given Lance’s precision skincare routine, and Hunk joined him. As the menu screen popped up, Keith remembered the shower the night before with Lance and his face went blank.

Shit.

They never got their clothes out of the bathroom. He was less embarrassed about the implications of he and Lance hooking up together, and more embarrassed by appearing like a total slob.

Hunk reached for the remote to start the movie.

“Wait!” he shouted, scrambling up from the couch, his face on fire. “I, uh, need to get my clothes out of the bathroom.

He looked down, sure that his face was beet red.

“And Lance’s.”

Hunk’s gregarious laughter followed him as he scurried down the hallway.

 

* * *

 

 “Another?” Shiro asked, raising his empty glass as he signaled to the bartender, a portly older gentleman who nodded at his request.

Apparently this was one of the older bars in Minneapolis, having been operational as a speakeasy during the Prohibition Era. The bar itself was made of honey-colored wood and stretched along the entire space. Stools topped with worn black leather lined the massive structure and vintage posters of flapper girls and different types of liquor adorned the forest green walls. 

The princess had a speaking engagement that evening at a charity gala and the crew had been given leave to explore the city. Minneapolis was lovely, with lakes and parks integrated through glass and steel skyscrapers. Their landing earlier that day had no unexpected surprises and Shiro was learning to work with the Altean crew.

If he was being honest with himself, he was a little disappointed at how uneventful it had been. He was hoping that this new job would be the change he needed, but now that the novelty was wearing off, it was shaping up to be just as mundane as flying for any other rich client.

The bartender returned with Shiro’s Scotch and he took a sip, feeling the familiar dark fog of depression seep into his mind. If this gig didn’t work out, he would be back at square one, drifting through life no meaning.

No purpose.

“I’ll have a gin and tonic,” came an accented voice to his right.

He had only hear her speak briefly on the plane, but he already had the distinct timbre committed to memory.

“Nice night for a drink, don’t you think,” Allura said, sliding her drink down the bar and perching up on the stool next to the pilot.

“Your majesty,” he replied coolly.

He was too well trained in schooling his emotions to be openly hostile, but he was more than a little frustrated at her sudden appearance. Couldn’t he catch a damn break?

“I hope you don’t mind me joining you,” she started, turning her head to look at him.

HIs mind raced. Of _course_ he minded. Hadn’t he made it clear earlier that he was only interested in maintaining a professional relationship? Shiro had to turn down his fair share of attention and right now, he was hardly in the mood.

“I just needed to get away from all of the bullshit for a tick,” she finished, taking a long sip from her gin and tonic. “Sometimes the political circus is exhausting.”

“Sometimes?” Shiro said dryly.

“Okay, most of the time it’s a total shitshow, but usually I can smooze enough to get a few of those rich bastards to open up their pocket books for charity,” she replied, delicate brows scrunching at her words.

“Not this time?” he asked, genuinely curious.

He was definitely not expecting the princess to have a potty mouth and he had done his research on her foundation, which worked to fight human trafficking. A noble cause.

“No,” she said curtly, putting her drink down on the bar with more force than necessary, crystal blue eyes turning to ice. “I suspect some of them are secretly in favor of trafficking. After all, bribery is good business.”

Shiro felt himself stiffen in surprise.

“Surely, you don’t think —”

Allura cut him off.

“Abso-fucking-lutely,” she replied, her voice stoney.

She took another sip of her drink. “But if they are taking bribes from traffickers, I will find out about it.”

Her glass was still half-full when she set it back down on the bar, along with a twenty-dollar American note. Turning toward him, she flashed a brilliant smile.

“Thank you for listening,” she said, her voice much softer than it had been a moment ago.

“I feel like I hardly did anything,” he said with a shrug.

For some reason that made her chuckle.

“Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

And just like that, the princess turned and left. Shiro felt completely railroaded by the entire encounter.

A princess who looked like a supermodel and took on one of the most vile crimes of the modern age with steely determination? She was unlike any person he’d ever met and while he still felt strongly that their’s should be a professional relationship, despite the fact that his initial attraction had yet to abate, he was glad to know her a little better.

Maybe this job wouldn’t be so dull after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH!!! I am so excited to write the Shallura in this fic. It's gonna be crazy and you don't even know but I can't wait to get therrrre!!
> 
> Also, I'm really happy with how the smut came out in this chapter! One thing I'm really hoping to accomplish is for Keith to help Lance explore his sexuality, so expect some kink in the future.
> 
> Hoping to eventually get a playlist for this chapter...it's started, but my life has been bonkers so it's taking a while.
> 
> Next chapter, I'll finally get to Lance's birthday and Pidge gets a pep-talk from Shiro.
> 
> As per usual, your comments and kudos are seriously amazing <3<3
> 
> SHOUT OUT TO [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/)!! You really are the best beta reader and have continually encouraged me. Love you babe!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [@nihilistshiro](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/)


	6. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Lance's birthday and Keith wants to do something special. Shiro has a heart to heart with Pidge, but then has to deal with his own issues while on a mission with Allura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK BALLS
> 
> If you are reading this then you've made it past the biggest hump in my entire gottdamn writing history. 
> 
> I haven't updated this fic in EIGHT MONTHS. WHAT THE FUCK. I am v sorry for the absence. But thank you if you are still with me here! I do love this fic and I am hoping to now update it every other week and have the whole thing completed by the end of October!!
> 
> I want to put a couple trigger warnings here, mostly form mentions of PTSD and dysphoria. There's a lot of personal stuff going on in the scene with Pidge that I had to get out. A lot of enby angst that I needed to vent on. 
> 
> But I am super happy with this chapter and that I'm picking back up on this fic.

“You never bought a birthday present for someone you're dating?”

Thace’s voice was indignant as it traveled across the studio from where he was leaning against a wall of mirror. A few feet away, Keith was hunched over, hands gripping his knees as his chest heaved with exertion from the routine they just finished.

“Come on,” Keith shot him a look, dark brows furrowed. “It’s not that weird.”

“It’s not weird because I know you,” Thace said, walking over to put a hand on his shoulder. “But as an adult on the dating scene, it is a bit...”

“Weird?” Keith muttered in question, arms crossed and face set in a deep frown.

“Sad.”

Thace gave him a friendly thwack to his arm and went over to the shelf where his phone was plugged into the studio's sound system. He tapped the song, repeating the song that had been playing all morning as they prepared the choreography for another video shoot.

“You and Lance have been together what, two months now?”

“Something like that.”

“And nothing immediately comes to mind?”

“Well, I tried asking him–”

“You asked him what _you_ should give _him_ for his birthday?” Thace asked, one brow arching in suspicion.

“Yeah, but–”

“Let me guess, he told you he didn’t want anything?”

“How did you know?” Keith asked as he unfolded his body, stretching his arms above his head so his hip bones were exposed to the pale light filtering in through the studio’s big windows.

“There are two components to any good gift, ” Thace said as they got into position.

The song started playing, music filling the space as they tracked their reflections in the mirror.

“There’s the personal touch. You have to make sure the gift is thoughtful,” Thace continued, his shoulders rolling as the beat approached the drop where their routine started. “And then there’s the wow factor. A gift that’s over the top. You know, memorable.”

The rhythm picked up and they started moving, with synchronized movements that flowed with every beat. Keith kept his eyes on Thace, shuffling through the moves in his head and willing his body to obey. It was part of what he loved about dancing, the focus, and control it required–things that didn’t come naturally to Keith. He had to master them over time. Body rolls and quick steps interspersed with sharp pops, he moved with impressive grace across the floor.

Keith lost himself to the music, eyes drifting shut as he moves came to him, burned into his memory from hours of practice. He felt his face loosen, his expressions shifting with the music. He glanced to his left and smiled at Thace, who was gliding into the next sequence of steps, a wide grin spread across his lips. They finished out the routine, both panting with exertion as the music continued to play around them.

“What - do you mean - by wow factor,” Keith huffed out between breaths.

“You know…” Thace motioned with his hand as he took a swig from his water bottle. “The type of shit they put in movies. The wow factor is something completely unexpected. Extravagant.”

“I don’t know,” Keith’s voice was a low mumble. “I’m not really the extravagant type.”

Thace’s laugh cut through the room.

“Listen, I’ve seen your bike. You are straight lying to my face right now and I do not appreciate it.”

Keith grinned. He did know what it was like to have a taste for the finer things. And he knew a bit about what Lance liked. His style.

“I just...don't want to fuck this up,” Keith added, eyes drawn in concern and glued to his army green sneakers

“You’re not gonna fuck this up,” Thace said as he turned off the music. “From everything you’ve told me, you’re head over heels for this guy and he feels the same way. I mean when’s the last time you even connected with someone like that.”

“Never,” Keith answered easily.

“Exactly.”

Thace went over to Keith and placed a gentle hand on Keith’s shoulder.

“I know this is uncharted territory for you, and that can be scary. But if he really cares about you, he’ll love anything you get him.”

Keith smiled up at Thace. The older man was like a second brother to him. They had grown closer over the past couple of months and it was weird for Keith to have such a strong support system.

Good weird.

He was relieved about the gift but still nervous. He wanted to be good at this whole boyfriend thing. He was competitive by nature and wanted to do his best.

Not that his relationship was a competition.

Keith just wanted to live up to Lance’s expectations.

“Thanks, man.”

Keith waved at Thace before grabbing his backpack and his helmet and rushing out the door. An idea was starting to form in Keith’s mind of something that would really wow Lance, but with the birthday party at Matt’s place just a few days away, he needed to hurry if he wanted to pull it off.

Keith could be extravagant if he wanted to be.

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge looked at the decorations in their hands, then back up at the tree they were supposed to hang them from and back down again. The sky blue flags were cut in triangles, attached to a long stretch of tan twine so they could flutter listlessly in the late July breeze.

But Pidge’s mind was a million miles away.

That the tree was too tall for them to reach was the latest in a string of unpleasant reminders for Pidge and–for too many times in one day–they felt helpless.

This was not going to work.

“Shiro!” they called, face scrunching in frustration as they fought back the burn of tears in their throat. They swallowed thickly.

“What?” he answered. His booming yell came from another side of the yard, a big bag of ice slung over one shoulder.

He and Matt spent all morning setting up a bar along the pool, which even had LED lights that changed color, much to Matt’s amusement.

“I can't reach!” Pidge groaned, dropping their hands by their sides so that the decorative garland brushed against the manicured lawn.

“Coming!” Shiro replied after hoisting the bag off his shoulder and onto the cement patio.

He crossed the yard quickly, skirting past the infinity pool to the grassy part where Pidge was currently trying not to have a meltdown.

This week had been a disaster in Pidge’s book, and it looked like the party wasn’t gonna be much better.

To kick of the shit show, on Monday they got a ticket on campus when they accidentally parked in a no-parking zone in a rush to class, which wouldn’t normally be a big deal, but it was the first ever parking ticket for Pidge, tarnishing their impeccable driving record. It stung, but was just an annoyance, really.

On Wednesday, Pidge found out they weren’t accepted into an exclusive summer program with a robotics lab in Switzerland that they had been dreaming about. They’d been working on their application for months, and with Matt’s help, had put forth something they were proud of.

But things really spiraled out of control on Thursday, when Pidge got into an explosive argument with their English professor.

The professor thought using singular they (instead of he or she) was bullshit and had no qualms telling Pidge this repeatedly in front of the rest of the class. The more Pidge tried to defend themselves, the more the professor cited every grammar rule, completely belittling Pidge’s preferred pronouns and Pidge. Their options were limited and going to the student advisory board and making a formal complaint made Pidge even more uncomfortable.

Now, looking at the paper decorations as they ruffled in the wind, the inability to perform such a simple task was making Pidge feel smaller and smaller by the second.

“Alright, hand it over,” Shiro said when he reached Pidge’s side, snapping them back to reality.

He took the paper and string from their hands, easily and efficiently hanging the blue flags over one of the tree's larger limbs. It stretched out as he walked to the next tree and the next, threading it across the branches so that it hung festively over the lawn space.

Pidge watched silently as he worked, face drawn as they continued to let their thoughts fester.

“Hey,” Shire said, walking over to where Pidge stood, concern marking his features. “What’s going on?”

Bright gold eyes shot up to meet Shiro’s mercury stare – one that had seen Pidge grow over the years, through their transition, and understood that they had rough days.

“Nothing,” Pidge answered too quickly.

“Pidge,” Shiro’s voice was gentle. Warm. He settled a hand on their shoulder, turning them to face him. “We’ve known each other a long time. You’re like a sibling to me. You can tell me what’s on your mind.”

Shiro’s words broke Pidge’s composure and tears that had been threatening to fall all afternoon began silently streaming down their face.

“Woah,” Shiro moved like lightning, wrapping Pidge in his arms. “It’s okay. What’s going on, Pidgeon?” he asked, using the nickname he and Matt had given them years ago – the name that had eventually lead them from Katie to Pidge.

“I j-just. I don't... Being nonbinary is fucking _hard_ ,” Pidge finally managed to choke out with a bubble of manic laughter, their shoulders shaking with the jarring sound. “I’m just having a really hard time and it's weird and I don't know how to deal. I’ve been feeling really dysphoric at school and every day seems like a struggle for validation and it's fucking exhausting.”

They sucked in a breath as Shiro rubbed a soothing hand along their back.

“I’m sorry that you’re going through this, Pidge,” Shiro said, hand rubbing a slow circle across their back. “Is there something specific that makes you feel dysphoric?”

Pidge sighed, tears slowing to a trickle as they pushed their glasses up into their thick orange hair and scrubbed their face with their hands.

“Well, I just started a new session of summer classes. And one of the professors is this old lady that I had a couple of years ago. Before I came out.”

Shiri leaned in, listening intently. He always had a soft spot in his heart for Pidge. With Keith always gone and Matt super busy with the company, the strange duo had spent many nights watching Netflix and ordering pizza.

When Pidge came out as nonbinary, Shiro and Matt made a small promise to themselves that they would always feel safe in this house. That they would watch out for them and provide support when they could.

“I guess this professor just remembers me as a ‘she’ and keeps misgendering me, even though I talked to her about it after class one day. She’s an English teacher to boot, and she keeps bringing up grammar rules about why singular they doesn’t make sense. Makes me feel like shit. When the teacher does it, it's like the whole class has permission to do it. We sort of got into in class this week. I just don't belong anywhere.”

Shiro felt his blood boil, a common response whenever Pidge told him about being misgendered. He knew that most of the time the intent wasn’t to offend them, but the impact was a different story.

“I know this is hard and I’m sorry you’re going through this,” Shiro’s hand gripped their shoulder, his voice low and serious. “It can be scary trying to confront someone, but if you can, I think you should email the professor. Chances are she doesn’t know the hurt she’s inflicting. Maybe you can help change her behavior.”

Pidge grunted, rolling their golden eyes skyward.

“I’m not her damn babysitter.”

Laughter rumbled up, shaking Shiro’s chest.

“I know, I know. And you totally don’t have to say anything. I’m sorry it’s even a thing, that you have to think about it every day. When I brought home Adam, an old boyfriend from the Air Force, it was hard to come to terms with the way my parents reacted. Even if they weren’t outright against it, they sure didn’t support it. Luckily Keith was there for me, even though Adam and I eventually split. Those negative voices can get real loud, real quick.”

Pidge gave a nod, face still somber as they stared at the lawn. Shiro wrapped them up in a big hug, their face pressed into his chest.

“You’re so strong, Pidge. You’re gonna be fine. If you don’t want to say anything to her, drop the class. They’ll offer gen ed English some other time. It’s not worth your mental health.”

Shiro released them, stepping back with his hands on their shoulders. “Fuck that professor.”

Pidge laughed. Shiro was so buttoned up most of the time, always calm, always reliable. But every now and then he let loose, and those were some of Pidge’s favorite moments with him.

“Thanks, Shiro.”

Their moment was cut short by Matt’s booming voice.

“Hey! Bar’s open! Who wants a drink?”

“I do!” Shiro and Pidge called back in unison, prompting them both to wear goofy grins.

“Now, there's a party tonight that promises to be fun and at least a little bit awkward,” Shiro said, patting Pidge on the shoulder as the pair walked back. “Why don't we get a drink before the hubbub begins and forget about your professor for the time being?”

“I definitely need a drink,” Pidge said, still sounding defeated.

Shiro stopped in his tracks. He reached back and grabbed Pidge’s shoulders.

“Listen to me, Pidge. You are one of the most amazing people I know. This person's behavior has nothing to do with you and everything to do with them being shitty. Now, does this professor deserve the satisfaction of ruining your weekend?”

“No,” Pidge mumbled, looking away.

“I'm sorry, what was that?”

“No!” Pidge yelled, smiling with watery gold eyes.

“You're damn right!” Shiro gave them a broad grin. “Now, how about that drink?”

They finally made it over to the bar and Matt went around to the other side. He liked to bartend at parties, feeling like a real host and mixing delightfully strong cocktails.

“What are ya having?” he asked, leaning an elbow on the bar.

On either side of him were large, metal buckets with at least ten different types of beer, being chilled with ice.

“Oh my god, you are such a dweeb,” Pidge said, laughing. Their brother was such a sweet cornball, but they loved him for it.

“We’ll take two of the special cocktail, please,” Shiro said, pulling out two stools so he and Pidge could sit.

“Special cocktail?” Pidge asked.

“In honor of Lance’s birthday, today we’re making his favorite.”

“Sex on the beach?” Pidge asked.

“Nope,” Matt answered, popping the word out, hand still propping up his chin.

“Cosmos?”

“Nope.”

“Screwdrivers?”

“Not even close.”

“Margaritas?”

“Yummy. But no.”

“Rum and co–”

“Enough!” Shiro said in mock exasperation. “It’s sangria. Settle down.”

Matt and Pidge wore matching grins as they looked at the pilot.

“It’s my special recipe,” Matt said. “Red wine, fruit, a pinch of brown sugar, and then my secret weapon. Disaronno.”

“What?” Pidge barked, their lip curling in disgust. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how you make sangria.”

“Just trust me.”

“I’m sure it’ll be great,” Shiro replied with an easy smile.

Pidge shot him a side eye, which only made his grin stretch wider. Matt grabbed a pitcher from the mini fridge beneath the bar and poured them both a glass, making sure to let a few chunks of cut up fruit fall with the burgundy liquid.

They drank a glass together, then two then scattered to finish their preparations. Pidge took a glass of sangria to Hunk, who was decorating an elaborate cake that would make Mary Berry proud. Shay was due to arrive – her first visit to Matt and Shiro's place. Apparently, she was working on a new album and had found a loving muse in Hunk.

Time passed quickly after that and guests were trickling in.

There was already a crowd when Lance and Keith showed up. They had just been to dinner at a place that was so fancy, Lance didn’t even want to look at the menu prices. But Keith insisted and seemed intent on splurging for the occasion.

“Thanks again,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear as they got off of his bike.

There were cars parked along the street and at least a dozen in Matt’s massive driveway when they pulled up.

“Don’t mention it,” Keith murmured with a wry smile, a slight blush staining his cheeks.

It never ceased to amaze Lance how the littlest things could make Keith blush. Like holding hands or the slightest compliment. It was completely different than how he was in the bedroom. That was clearly his domain and he wasted little time taking charge, something that Lance enjoyed quite a bit.

They walked hand in hand up the circular driveway. Several people called out to Lance on his way in and he realized that a lot of his friends hadn’t met Keith yet. He introduced his boyfriend to everyone they came across, making sure to mention that he was a dancer. The story of how they met started out long, but by the fifteenth rendition, Lance had it nailed down to three succinct sentences, pausing in all the right places for _oohs_ and _aahs_.

He was excited to see Hunk and Pidge, and a little surprised Shiro and Matt had gone through the trouble of decorating the place. This group was really starting to feel like family, something that definitely made Lance's birthday special.

 

* * *

 

When Keith finally closed the door to his room, it was after 3 a.m. He was still buzzing on so much sangria and the overall electric energy he felt whenever he was around Lance. He couldn’t get over his boyfriend’s reaction to the stuffed shark. It as an adorable blue fluffy thing he found at a store in the mall after hours of wandering and coming up empty-handed. It wasn’t expensive and he marveled at how something so silly could be so well-loved.

But there was something else he had planned, and even though it was so late and he was fucking exhausted, it was something he really, really wanted to do. After all, he’d gone through all the preparation, he might as well execute his little plan.

“You,” he said, voice gruff and a little slurred, one gloved hand pointed directly at Lance. “On the bed.”

Lance chuckled, flopping himself down against the grey comforter. Keith sent up a silent prayer of thanks that he picked up his room that day and studied Lance. His face was flushed, chocolate hair messy from dancing and drinking.

Keith was grinning as he walked over to the small speaker bar on his dresser, turning it on and fishing his phone out of his pocket so he could play the right song.

“I wanted to do a little something special for your birthday,” he said, violet eyes glossy and hooded as he ate Lance alive with his needy stare.

The first few notes of the song started and a smooth voice filled the air.

Keith swayed to the beat, channeling his stage presence. He was surprised at the hot spike of lust that went through him as his eyes locked on Lance, and he let himself feel it, let it fuel the rhythm inside him. The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRXlNke8NaM) picked up and Keith rolled his hips, unbuttoning his shirt in time with the music, letting the lyrics wash over him.

 _I can't help myself_  
_I can't help myself_  
_I spend the afternoons_  
_Thinking about you_

The striptease was something Keith had been working on for the past few days and as he watched Lance’s face go lax in amazement, he was glad he’d put in the effort.

It was intoxicating, having Lance’s full attention as his body moved with the music. A thick, black strap circled Keith’s waist, just above his navel. Other straps sprouted off the central piece to create a criss-cross pattern down his hips, disappearing beneath his jeans. His shirt fell open to reveal a harness of the same black material, the elastic straps wrapping around Keith and he slid off his shirt, revealing the rest of the lingerie.

Lance’s mouth went dry as he took in the vision before him. As Keith turned, he saw that the black straps continued across his back, winding around his broad shoulders before disappearing beneath his arms to connect with the main strap around his chest. Keith rolled his body with a sensual grace that sent heat spiraling straight to Lance’s groin. He wasn’t sure if Keith practiced the routine, or if he was just winging it, but he was dancing like he could make Lance come just at the sight of him.

Keith’s skin was glistening with a thin sheen of sweat as he unbuttoned his jeans, bending at the knees, and with synchronized movements that matched perfectly with the beats of the song, dragged the blue fabric down his legs, revealing thigh-high black stockings that were connected to the garter belt.

Finally fully exposed, Lance could take in the entirety of Keith’s ensemble.

The black strappy lingerie was snug against him and Lance had the urge to slip his fingers beneath one of the bands and snap it back to leave a red welt against Keith’s pale skin. It was crotchless, and when Keith moved, Lance could see the perfect curve of his ass and his impressive cock, surrounded by a neat patch of dark curls.

“W-where did you get that?” Lance managed to croak out, scrambling to his knees and crawling his way to the edge of the bed. He sat back on his heels, his length hardening uncomfortably in his shorts.

“Do you like it?” Keith asked, husky words spilling from his pink lips. He dragged his hands up his body, tweaking his nipples with deft fingers before bringing them to his hair. “This is something Robin sent me from her new gender flux lingerie line.”

The music filling the room around them was hypnotic, the beat thumping a steady rhythm that seemed to pull Keith's body as if each pulse of bass had a direct connection with his hips, which moved with equal parts precision and sin.

He rolled his neck, and turned, undulating his ass backward toward Lance. He dug his hands into his hair, arching his body with the music and Lance shifted uncomfortably in his now-tight shorts. Keith was only a foot or two away, just out of Lance’s reach. But Keith sidled closer, bending down to put his hands on his knees, popping his ass backward and circling his hips. 

Lance flushed from head to toe.

“Come here,” he commanded in a gruff voice He grabbed the hem of his shirt and tugged it impatiently over his head.

Keith just laughed.

“You have to let me finish,” he drawled, turning back around even as he inched closer to the bed.

He dragged a finger down Lance’s chest, eliciting a shiver from the birthday boy. Keith planted one foot between Lance’s legs on the edge of the bed and undid the clip keeping up the black silk stocking covering his skin. He rolled it down slowly, in time with the music, his eyes glued to Lance. He switched legs, repeating the process, and felt an immense amount of satisfaction at the predatory gaze in Lance’s eyes.

“No touching,” Keith whispered before his mouth clamped down on Lance’s chest, sucking hard and licking to leave a mark.

“ _Arrrggghh_!” Lance gasped, hands lifting as if to grip Keith’s face.

But Keith was fast and he ducked out of Lance's reach, swatting his frisky fingers away.

“No touching,” Keith repeated, landing a sharp bite on Lance’s nipple.

Lance cried out again, groaning in frustration as his hands curled to fists at his sides.

“I want to make sure you have a happy birthday,” Keith purred, head moving lower as his dark hair brushed across Lance’s stomach. He sank to the ground between Lance’s open knees, the hardwood floor cool against his skin.

Keith let his open mouth scorch a path down Lance’s body, lapping at the skin like he was devouring a popsicle. The minute he tasted Lance’s salty skin, Keith was a man possessed, his cock aching between his thighs as Lance’s scent surrounded him.

He deftly undid the button on Lance’s shorts, unzipping them and pushing them down greedily, along with Lance’s boxer briefs. Keith lifted his eyes and his expression was completely wanton.

Demanding.

His mouth came down on the tender flesh just inward of Lance’s left hip, his velvet tongue brushing against his skin to leave a sloppy trail in its wake. Keith scraped his teeth along Lance’s skin, biting down softly, his striptease forgotten as he focused on the delicate feast before him. He teased Lance with vigor as each noise he pulled from him sent heat shooting through Keith’s blood. He never broke his contact with that crystal blue gaze, even as it hooded over. Keith’s nimble fingers coming up to gently cup and knead Lance’s balls.

“Keith,” Lance gritted out, breath hissing through his teeth.

Keith loved the way his name sounded on Lance's lips, the way he could moan that one syllable out, cutting right past all of Keith's defenses and igniting him at his core. He wanted Lance completely wrecked, unable to speak or think or do anything but writhe at the mercy of Keith’s attention.

Keith’s mouth finally delved into the neatly trimmed hair surrounding Lance’s cock, his mouth watering over Lance’s hardness. He revealed in the way it twitched and jerked against his tongue. He circled the crown before pulling Lance into his mouth and sucking hard.

Lance’s moan was loud, and Keith’s cock bobbed in response. Keith spent the next several minutes taking Lance apart, his movements languid and unhurried. He feasted upon Lance like he was a gourmet meal, his wet mouth slicking Lance’s cock and ripping a slew of groans and growls from Lance’s throat.

But Keith didn’t want to stop there. He needed Lance begging. Needed him crumbling with desire.

He pulled away, Lance’s cock leaving his mouth with a loud pop.

“Wha–?” Lance’s question was cut off as Keith stood, gripping behind Lance’s thighs and tipping him onto his back.

He was still between Lance’s legs and now his ass was upturned and on perfect display. Keith wasted no time. His fingers buried into Lance’s ass and spread his cheeks, his mouth delving in to eat Lance open.

Lance cried out.

“Keith! _Ah!_ Fuck– what the– nnnggghhh!”

Lance had never been eaten out before, never felt another’s mouth laving against his hole, much less the merciless assault Keith rained down upon him. His aching erection strained against his stomach, Keith’s grip on him bruising the tender flesh of his thighs. But he didn’t care.

Keith's hot mouth was heaven. It was a torture that made his thighs quiver and his fingers twist into the sheets. The languid pace of Keith’s wet velvet mouth stroking him sent small zings of pleasure shooting through Lance’s nerve endings.

It was bliss.

Keith stiffened, his tongue pushing past the tight ring of muscle and sending Lance mewling into the sheets. With his face nestled firmly between Lance’s cheeks, couldn’t see his face, and for that, he had a moment of disappointment. But the obscene noises Lance was making guided Keith, alerting him to what felt good and what made Lance see stars, and so he closed his eyes to his task.

He worked him until his jaw ached, his tongue drenched in Lance’s musk as his saliva dribbled down his chin.

He released one of Lance’s legs to stroke his cock, precum slicking his hand, allowing him to make sharp, quick strokes with his enclosed fist. Lance was incoherent, his free leg desperately seeking purchase on the bed, arms flung out to the sides and scrabbling wildly at the bedding beneath him.

Keith could feel Lance tighten around his tongue and he pulled back. Lance made an exasperated sound at the sudden absence, eyes cracking open to stare daggers at Keith, whose face was dewy with sex, his eyes shining mischievously.

“What do you want, baby?” Keith asked, fingers trailing lightly up the backs of Lance’s thighs.

Lance let out a croaked moan, his chest and face damp with sweat.

“Yo- _you!_ ” he stuttered out, his body convulsing involuntarily as Keith continued to tease him with a featherlight caress. “Please, Keith. I wan– _need_ you. Wanna come inside you. P- _please._ ”

Keith grinned and released Lance, his legs dropping to the bed. Keith wasted no time climbing on top of him, his mouth coming down heavily on Lance’s.

“Kei– baby– come up here,” Lance wriggled beneath him, grabbing Keith’s thick thighs and hoisting him up against his lean body. “Lemme taste you. C’mon.” He coaxed Keith’s legs wider apart and kept nudging him until Keith was sitting on Lance’s face. There was a trill of embarrassment that shot through Keith at the vulnerable nature of the position, but it was overpowered by scorching desire. He gave himself over to it and instinctively reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks for Lance’s eager mouth.

Lance’s tongue was blazing. Hurried. Completely unlike what Keith had done to him earlier. His tongue was forceful as he laved it across Keith’s hole again and again, desperate to ready him. Keith watched as Lance plunged two fingers into his mouth, pulling them out sloppily before pressing one intently inside him.

Soon Lance was scissoring him open, his mouth and fingers wasting no time. Keith’s senses were reeling, his body burning for Lance to possess him and he wanted nothing more than the fullness that only Lance could bring. He mewled from where he sat atop Lance’s face.

“I can’t– Lance, please. I _need_ you.”

Keith pulled back, scooting down Lance’s form quickly. Lance licked his palm and stroked himself, watching as Keith lined himself up. The black straps were mesmerizing, and Lance let his hands drift up to slip nimble fingers beneath them, marveling a the stretchy material and how instead of feeling cheap or plastic, it felt like smooth, silk or athletic wear or some other ungodly soft creation.

His eyes couldn’t stop moving across the high planes of Keith’s body as he sank down on Lance’s cock. A flush darkened his cheekbones, his dark hair falling into his face as he panted out small breaths, trying to adjust to the intrusion.

The muscles in the pit of Lance’s pelvis tightened and he felt his cock twitch against the impossibly tight heat, Keith surrounding him with the dewy heat of his body. A moan tore from him as Keith worked his body lower, hands digging into the tender flesh of his thighs as he took Lance in deeper.

The stretch was almost too much. They hadn't used any lubricant other than their own and Keith knew it would burn, but oh did Lance's cock feel so good as it filled him, red sparks flashed behind his eyes as he wrenched them shut. He sank down all the way, the backs of his thighs resting on Lance’s.

They groaned in unison, and Keith looked down to lock gazes with the man beneath him. He’d never been hungry the way he was for Lance like he wanted to consume him whole like he would never – could never – get enough. Lance was a drug and Keith was addicted, his brain shutting down as his body took over, primal need coursing through him in a way that set his blood on fire.

Keith leaned down, pressing his lips in a soft kiss to Lance’s neck. The tip of his tongue darted out of his mouth as he tasted the salty skin there and he let out a little whimper as Lance’s scent filled his nostrils. His tongue became more adventurous, and he pressed it flat against Lance’s pulse point before closing his lips around his skin and sucking.

Lance hissed through his teeth, hands clenching around Keith’s hips as he guided him, allowing him to slowly rise and inch back down. It was an agonizing pace for Lance and he had to breath in deep counts of four to keep himself from thrusting his hips up and viciously thrusting into Keith, had to tamp down the voice in his head urging him to fuck up into him until he was a ragged mess.

Instead, he turned his face into Keith’s hair, hands trailing delicate paths across his shoulders and back and his body grew comfortable with Lance’s cock.

But the second Keith’s body relaxed against Lance’s chest, he felt his control slip and Lance couldn’t help but swing his hips upward, jolting deep into Keith.

Keith cried out, hands clawing into Lance’s shoulders as he repeated the motion.

There was a suspended moment when they each sought the other’s lips, their eyes connecting before drifting shut as their mouths met. The kiss was languid and as their tongues collided, mouths sliding together in a deep embrace that had a low rumble purring out of Lance as Keith panted softly into him.

Then the kiss turned hot and cloying, their fingers digging harder into each other as velvet tongues became stinging bites and sweet sighs became violent grunts. Their bodies moved against each other with purpose, as toes curled and muscles tensed.

The way they fell into sync was something that always baffled Lance. Regardless of how things started out, their bodies met in the middle, folding into one another with perfect harmony, their thrusts a happy byproduct of the ancient rhythm that bound them together, as if they were two parts of a puzzle that had been expertly molded for just this. As if life itself was hinged on the purity of their pleasure and the way it arced between them.

Keith couldn’t stop his hips from rocking back and forth, bucking against Lance’s cock as his thighs bounced him up and down. He arched forward so that Lance would slide in deeper, and when Lance thrust up to meet him he glanced across Keith’s prostate and the blinding pleasure of it had Keith curling his toes into the bedding.

Keith propped himself up on his forearms so he could better focus on the rash movement of his hips. Lance kept pace with them as they raced toward release, their bodies flushed and frenzied. The huff of breaths between them was filled with _yes pleases_ and _don’t stops_ and _ohgodohgodohgod_. Keith couldn’t hold back the whimper in his throat as his body coiled, his climax looming just out of reach. He screwed his eyes shut and leaned back down into Lance.

Lance reached his mouth up and locked it against his throat, biting and sucking marks into his skin as he pumped harder, giving Keith everything he had as he pushed him on. Then he slipped his hand between their bodies and gripped Keith tight, his pre-cum making Lance’s palm glide smoothly along Keith’s length.

“Fuck yes! _Lance!_ ” Keith sobbed, moments before cumming hot and hard across their stomachs.

Lance felt Keith pulsating around him, his body shivering as he rode out his orgasm, his legs tipping wider apart. Lance took advantage and thrust in further, past Keith’s normal limit, a point that could only be reached when Keith was like this, his body compliant and malleable beneath Lance’s hands.

Lance fucked him until their groans became ragged, his climax hitting him with brute force. He grunted, spilling his seed inside Keith and biting roughly into his shoulder. They clung to each other, spiraling down to Earth together, shallow breaths filling the room.

Keith slipped from Lance, rolling and wincing as he stretched out on the mattress.

He turned his head to the side, a dopey, blissed-out smile slapped across his face. His dark hair was sticking up at strange parts, his skin flushed and dewy with sweat.

“Happy birthday,” he said and Lance turned to him with a smile of his own.

Lance reached his hand over to link their index fingers together.

“I–” he stopped himself, a blush stinging his cheeks. “Thank you.”

He wanted to remember this feeling. The feeling of the perfect birthday.

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro looked at Kolivan with disbelief in his steely eyes.

“Then the drop team will head in, rendezvous with our undercover units on the ground, and meet back at the pickup location.”

When he got the text about a mission with the Alteans at last night’s party, this was not what he was expecting. He’d been chauffeuring the princess across the country for the better part of six weeks and had got accustomed to their diplomatic engagements. This was a mission associated with Allura’s other interest–putting an end to the rampant sex trafficking rings in Southeast Asia.

But he had agreed – partly because they needed a quick answer, and partly because he didn’t want to lose the job. The princess hadn’t played a factor at all. Neither did her crystal blue eyes. Or perfect skin. Or peachy, perfect ass–

“You are to stay with the aircraft,” Kolivan continued. “We have body cams so you’ll be able to stay connected with the ground crew. Once you see the teams leave the drop site with the cargo, start up the engines and get the plane ready to get back in the air.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro responded with a curt nod, anticipating thrumming through him.

Damn, but he was excited. This was his chance to get back to something meaningful. Something where he was protecting the world from the bad guys. It was a feeling he hadn’t experienced since before his injury.

Kolivan and Coran briefed him as they prepped the plane. It was a different aircraft than the fancy private jet, an older mail courier vessel, one that reminded Shiro of the planes he’d flown in his early days with the Air Force.

They had a long journey across the Pacific, stopping in Hawaii to refuel before continuing on. The hangar they were in at the Honolulu International Airport was the same as the other cargo vessels. They blended in, with all the proper paperwork and codes necessary to complete their international journey. Leave it to Coran and the Alteans to have the resources to make their plans logistically sound.

Shiro was refilling his water bottle before they had to board again when he saw a flash of white hair walk past.

“Allura?” Shiro’s voice shot up in surprise.

The princess stopped and turned, waving off the two Altean soldiers who were with her. She was dressed in an olive green jumpsuit, hair braided back away from her face and twisted into a tight bun at the back of her head.

“What are you doing here?” he asked incredulously.

Allura gave him an icy look, her blue eyes cutting him down where he stood.

“ _I_ am leading this mission Captain Shirogane,” she responded, her voice hard.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, hands going up in self-defense. “I didn’t mean to offend you, princess. I just wasn’t expecting to see you. Kolivan–”

“Believe it or not,” she said coolly, “I am more than just a figurehead.” She turned and walked away from him before he had a chance to respond.

He wanted to run after her but then Kolivan was calling them all back to the plane and it was time to get moving.

Shit. He hoped he hadn't fucked up this entire gig.

The wheels were up and they were back in the air 15 minutes later.

They were an hour and some change out from their drop zone when Allura came to find him in the cockpit.

“Can I have a moment?” she asked, indicating with a nod for Kolivan to leave.

He glanced between Shiro and Allura but said nothing before leaving the small space.

Allura was looking out the massive windshield as she took up Kolivan’s vacated seat.

“Listen, I wanted to apologize,” she began, blue eyes impossibly large as they gazed up at him.

He waited, unsure of how to respond, and decided it was better to let the princess say her piece.

“This is an important mission and I’m concerned that it will fail. I did not mean to be harsh with you earlier.”

Her voice was low and stripped bare of its usual authority. It gave Takashi pause and he wouldn’t be lying if he said he found it more than a little disturbing. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say more like there was something still hanging there, but she thought better of it and snapped it shut.

“Apology accepted,” he replied simply, his voice barely more than a whisper as if he had hoped she would miss it. “The mission comes first,” he said after a beat, voice louder with conviction.

She looked at him with an emotion that Shiro couldn’t place, but he locked it away for later inspection. Allura stood and left, not saying another word and Kolivan returned.

They landed a short time later, in an abandoned part of the city, with large industrial buildings that had been dormant for years by the looks of them. There was a massive field that must have been used for agriculture that stretched nearby and that’s where they landed.

As they exited the plane, Kolivan asked Shiro to follow him off behind an outcropping of service buildings, until they reached a small hangar. A few of Kolivan’s men had joined them and they dragged the rusty door to the side.

But when Shiro saw what was inside he froze, looking in horror at the beast within. In his briefing, Kolivan said he would be “flying” the team to the drop zone. Takashi had stupidly assumed he meant a small plane, but instead he was staring at a CH-47 Chinook. It was a heavy lifting, double-bladed affair – a beast of a machine that sent a cold chill down Shiro’s spine.

It was the same type of craft he had been flying when he crashed and lost his arm.

“What the hell is this?” he demanded, eyes hard as he turned to stare at Kolivan.

“We have your complete records, Mr. Shirogane,” Kolivan said, eyes equally hard. “We know your capabilities. This is the craft we have access to for this mission, so this is the craft you will fly.”

 _I can’t fly this thing_ , was on the tip of Shiro’s tongue, but he swallowed it down. If it was one thing he understood, it was that the mission had to come first. There were children depending on them, who were on the cusp of freedom because of this moment and Shiro knew he wouldn’t let them down.

That didn’t mean he had to be happy about it.

“I expect a fucking explanation for this,” Shiro said as he walked to the cockpit.

“You can ask the princess for your explanation. She is the commanding officer on this mission and the one who assigned it to you.”

With that last comment ringing in his ears, Shiro decided to remain silent during the mission, only giving small, silent nods when he directly spoke to. He dropped the team at their mark, landing efficiently and continuing his quiet streak when Kolivan gave him a firearm before leaving.

It had been a long time since Shiro was shooting, but that didn’t stop the gun from being a familiar weight in his hand. He tried not to think about his time with the military, even if the cockpit of the massive chopper felt like it was caving in around him. He had a lifetime of sadness and anger and fear, built up from the accident that changed his life forever. But here and now – on assignment – was not the time to reminisce.

Instead, he monitored radio activity, kept the engines of the helicopter warm, and waited for the team’s return. There was a laptop nearby that was connected to their body cams, but the feed was messy and although Shiro could see figures, he could barely make out individuals, let alone what they were doing.

Kolivan estimated it would take approximately two hours for them to land, get to their target, and make the extraction, but Shiro thought that was mighty optimistic.

He was annoyed at his own naivete when they returning in just 45 minutes. Kolivan was the first back, the Jeep he’d taken full of seven girls, all under the age of 15. Allura returned a few minutes later, along with her commanders Romelle and Axca, who had been a part of the rescue team.

The traffickers were turned over to the local authorities and altogether, they loaded up twenty-six young girls and boys who would have new lives thanks to Allura’s organization. It was something Shiro was pretty damn proud of.

But as he flew the chopper out of the area and back to the main plane, the emotions he’d been trying to well up from his earlier panic were threatening to break through. He held out until they got back to their temporary base, at which point he got the hell out of the helicopter as quickly as possible, trying to find someplace private to have a breakdown.

He made it a good distance away from where the medical officers were checking the children over, past where the rest of the team was hydrating and de-stressing. He went to the outskirts of the little compound and found a small work shed that housed outdoor maintenance equipment.

The door had a padlock, but he quickly crushed it with his metal arm, tossing it to the side.

Shiro glanced from left to right before wrenching the door open and throwing himself inside without bothering to pull it shut.

His breath was coming in heavy pants and he knew that soon he’d be hyperventilating. Soon, he’d have a panic attack and his PTSD would flare up, images bombarding him as he relived the worst trauma of his life.

His vision was going black on the edges, sweat dripping from his brow when he heard the crunch of a footstep.

He turned and found the princess standing in the doorway.

She was beautiful and he hated that at the moment. She just went on a mission and looked like a fucking goddess.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he growled.

“I–” her voice cut off and her eyes darted away from him and if he wasn’t mistaken, there was a flash of shame in her cerulean gaze. “I came to make sure you were okay.”

Shiro scoffed, knowing that he had completely lost his cool and that he couldn’t reign his emotions in at this point.

  
“Of course I’m not okay,” he spat. “I fucking crashed in that chopper and you knew it. Why would you do that?”

Allura looked back to him, a watery sheen lining her eyes. It was surprising, given how strong she seemed The woman Shiro knew was fearless and did not have room for weakness in her quest to save lives.

“I knew it was the last one you flew, but I didn’t know that’s what you crashed in. I–” her voice was strained as she continued, “Takashi, I’m so sorry. I knew it might be hard for you, but I had no idea I would be putting you through that” she finally said voice low. She took a step toward him and closed the door. “I took the risk, knowing this might happen, and as a leader, that’s my call to make. Sometimes the decisions we are forced to deal with aren’t the easiest to make, but someone has to do it. I had to...To save them.”

Her admittance fueled his fury and he turned, punching the wall of the shed, which sent the entire building shaking.

“I didn’t sign up for this to have my head fucked with,” he snarled. He could feel the anger simmering below his skin, but it was slowly being replaced with something else. His nostrils flared as he took in the princess’ perfect figure. She had taken off the top of her uniform and was just wearing a dirty white tank top and army green cargo pants with her black military boots.

The desire that jolted him was unwelcome and made him lash out further.

“How could you use someone’s trauma for your own gain?”

“That’s not fair!” she shot back, anger blazing brightly in her gaze. “I did this for those kids, Takashi. And you know it.”

Shiro felt some of the bluster go out of him. She had a point, even if he still wanted to hang on to his anger.

“That still doesn’t mean you should have lied to me.”

“I didn’t lie!” she countered, hands flying before resting on her hips.

“Lying by omission is still a lie, princess,” he said, stepping closer to her. “I’m not some pawn that can just be replaced. I’m not a fucking robot. I’m a person with a past and that you shoved that down my throat today and it feels like shit.”

By the time he got done talking, he had completely invaded her space, backing her up against the metal door.

“I’m sorry,” she said, voice still holding a note of animosity, but eyes softening as she looked him over. “We weren’t planning to use that helicopter for today’s mission. But yesterday, one of our other scouts who was stationed here and who was assigned to this mission was discovered, along with our other transportation. It was a last minute decision and the only thing that could save this entire operation.”

Shiro stared down at her, a lecture forming in his mind as he thought of all the things he wanted to tear into her about. But suddenly the air between them was too hot, too thick.

“I know it’s no consolation for what you’ve gone through,” she said. “I don’t like that you’ve been hurt, but I cannot find it in myself to be sorry that we saved them.”

His brow was still furrowed but now his lips were drawn down to the pink cupid’s bow of Allura’s mouth. His hands were still clenched in fists, but now he wasn’t certain if it was out of anger or if he was trying to keep himself from reaching out to her.

“I mean it, Takashi,” she repeated not quite a plea but something close. “I guess I thought by keeping it from you, your training would kick in and you would get through the mission without having all of the anxieties leading up to it. I know now that I was wrong.”

For a second, he thought about how awful it would have been to know about the chopper ahead of time. He might have said no. He might have quit. And those kids would still be imprisoned.

Maybe it was the crash of adrenaline. Maybe it was reliving his horrible past. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten laid in longer than he cared to admit.

But before he could stop himself, his body was moving. He leaned in, gunmetal eyes locked on the princess, giving her a chance to back away. Giving her a chance to say no. And when she didn’t, he closed the distance between them with a hard kiss, his hands moving to grip her upper arms.

It was fast and brutal and full. They separated with a small pop and Shiro looked down at her, confusion in his gaze. His earlier panic was gone, but the sudden shift in mood was exhausting.

Allura looked like she’d seen a ghost, a shaky hand going up to her mouth. Was she pissed at him? Was she going to fire him?

Before he could have any of his answers, they heard Romelle’s voice calling for the princess and Shiro’s radio went off at his belt, the static crackling into the air, setting an unwelcome reminder of the fact that they were in the middle of a goddamn mission

“We should–”

“Let’s get–”

They said at the same time, both reaching for the door.

“After you,” Shiro said, holding the door open for the princess.

They walked back in silence, but just as they were about to board they made eye contact from across the way and Shiro thought he saw Allura blush.

It wasn’t much, but at this point, Shiro was in such uncharted territory that he would take whatever he would get.

One thing was for certain. He was ready to get back to the States and get into his bed and try and figure out the last 24 hours of his life.

 

* * *

 

 

The ringing of Keith’s phone pierced his hangover and he groaned, rolling over until he connected with the vibrating monstrosity.

“What?” he mumbled, voice barely recognizable with sleep.

“Keith? I need to talk to you.”

Thace’s serious voice had Keith sitting upright. He looked down at the screen and saw it was only 7:00 a.m. Somehow, Lance was still asleep at his side, arms folded beneath his head.

“Thace? What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

“Keith, I–” he sighed audibly, voice thick with an unnamed emotion. “No, Keith. I’m not fine. I just left the doctor’s office and…”

His voice trailed off and Keith checked to make sure the call didn’t drop.

“I have cancer.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stripping!! oMG that was fun to write.
> 
> and ANGST. ALL OF THE ANGST.
> 
> I'm sorry y'all, this chapter had more angst than you were probably expecting!! Poor SHIRO!! I was a little mad at Allura, but I also wanted to show that she doesn't think he is hindered by his PTSD, that he isn't weak. I know it was hard ::::"""((((((
> 
> Please send me some love on Tumblr or leave some comments! They definitely motivate me to write moar!!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the series: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwVURVk_5MY](url)
> 
> Playlists (starting with the second chapter):  
> [Chapter Two](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzwh8DzALpGazps9QgQmlEW8qd6WLjUF)  
> [Chapter Three](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzwh8DzALpHyniO3IWC8F12b93zzsXgJ)  
> [Chapter Four](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzwh8DzALpGt06dCJgWoIxRVsJNGU2TY)


End file.
